Ancient Heroes Pt 1: Duelist Kingdom
by black-cat-9288
Summary: During his first week at Domino City High, Kaiza Draiman meets Yugi Moto and gets lead on a whirlwind of adventure. I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and TV Tokyo. I only own Kaiza and the contents of his deck. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** The Heart Of The Cards

oooooooooooooooooooo

_3000 years ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these "Shadow Games" erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the Earth. That is until a great and powerful Pharaoh locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items._

_Centuries later, a boy named Yugi unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with mystical, magical energies. For destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games just as the brave Pharaoh did 3000 years ago._

oooooooooooooooooooo

One sunny lunchtime, in Domino City High School, two young men were sitting at a table playing a Duel Monsters trading card game. A small crowd of people were gathered around the table watching. One young man had blonde hair while the other had spiky blond and black hair with red tips.

"Hey Joey, earth to Joey!" the red-tipped boy called to his blonde opponent.

The blonde boy, Joey Wheeler, was really concentrating on the 5 cards that he had in his hand.

"Hey, are you in there!" the red-tipped boy called as he waved a hand in front of Joey's face.

Joey looked up at the red-tipped boy.

"It's your move, man," the red-tipped boy said as he went back to his own cards.

"Sorry 'bout that," Joey said. "Just concentrating, that's all."

"Makes a change," a brown-haired boy standing at the table joked. "Normally, you never concentrate…especially in class."

"Oh ha ha ha," Joey replied. "Really funny, Tristan."

"I try my best," Tristan Taylor replied. "What'cha doing anyway?"

"Yugi's just teaching me how to play Duel Monsters," Joey said, referring to his opponent, the red-tipped boy, Yugi Moto.

Tristan stared over Joey's shoulder at the cards he was holding in his hand. Each of them had pictures of a weird-looking humans and animals. The names of each card were displayed at the top. Below that were various numbers of stars. At the bottom were two sets of either 3-digit or 4-digit numbers.

"Drool Monsters?" Tristan asked.

Joey rolled his eyes at his friend. He then snatched his cards back from Tristan.

"Duel Monsters, ya' nimrod," Joey said, shaking his head while taking his cards back from Tristan.

"The players play with monster cards," Tea Gardner explained. "Each monster has an attack and defence number and the players use them to deplete their opponent's life points."

"On top of that," a strange voice added. "There are magic, trap, and accessory cards that can both help you and harm your opponent."

Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea turned to look at the owner of the voice.

The owner of the voice was a young man, about 20 years old. He stood at about 6'0", and he had short red hair. He was wearing the traditional Domino High uniform but had the blazer open, revealing a WWE CM Punk 'Best In The World' t-shirt. He had green eyes…but the most prominent feature he had was a scar running from the top of his right eye, running across the bridge of his nose, to the bottom of his left eye _(similar to Squall Leonhart's scar in Final Fantasy 8)_.

"Excuse me but…who the hell are you?" Joey asked.

"Oh sorry," the stranger replied. "Forgot to introduce myself. My name's Kaiza. Kaiza Draiman."

"Well, nice to meet you Kaiza," Tea said.

"Nice to meet you…er-" Kaiza started.

"Tea…Tea Gardner," Tea finished for him, smiling.

"Thanks," Kaiza said as he politely waved.

"Before I forget," Tea said as she turned back towards the rest of the group. "I'll introduce you to the others. That incredibly annoying guy with the dodgy haircut over there…"

She indicated Tristan.

"Hey!" Tristan said. "I'm not that bad…am I?"

"YES!" Joey and Tea replied.

"Oh thanks a lot guys," Tristan moaned. "That's really made me feel better, you know that?"

"We do our best," Joey said, sniggering which earned him a mock glare from Tristan.

Joey and Tea laughed. Tea then turned back to Kaiza.

"Anyway," Tea continued. "That is Tristan Taylor."

"Nice to meet you, Tristan," Kaiza said as he stuck his hand out.

"Likewise," Tristan replied, taking Kaiza's hand and shaking it.

"And the two here duelling are Joey Wheeler…" Tea said as she indicated Joey.

"Hello," Joey said. "Sorry I can't say hello properly…"

"That's fine," Kaiza replied. "Nice to meet you anyway."

"And that's Yugi…Yugi Moto," Tea finished as she indicated Yugi.

"Nice to meet you, Kaiza," Yugi said. "You new here? Never seen you around before."

"Oh yeah," Kaiza replied. "Me, my parents, and my little sister moved here a few weeks ago. This is only my first week."

"Ok cool," Yugi said. "You a duelist?"

"Of course," Kaiza said as he indicated his deck.

"What type of deck do you have?" Joey asked.

"It's not a common deck if that's what you mean," Kaiza replied. "I entered a competition a while back where the winner would receive a deck of his or her choice. I ended up winning and for my choice, I chose Final Fantasy."

"Neat," Yugi said. "Do you mind if me and Joey get back to the duel now? We'll talk later ok?"

"That's fine with me," Kaiza said.

Yugi then turned back to the duel.

"Made any new friends yet?" Tea asked.

"Just one," Kaiza said as he pointed to a red-haired boy near their table.

Tea looked over to where Kaiza was pointing.

"Aaron over there," Kaiza continued. "In fact, I'm duelling him in a few minutes."

"Neat," Tea said. "We'll come and watch you when this is done."

"Look forward to it," Kaiza said.

"How are you finding Domino High so far?" Tea asked.

"Not too bad, I have to say," Kaiza replied. "Other than you guys and Aaron, I never really talked to anyone. I like keeping myself to myself sometimes, you know?"

Tea nodded.

"Other than you guys and Aaron," Kaiza continued. "I haven't met anyone into Duel Monsters and, when I joined here, I sorta felt a little alone…like an outcast, know what I mean?"

"Yeah totally," Tea said. "If you want to, you could hang about with us. That way, you won't feel left out."

Kaiza looked at Tea.

"Is that ok with the rest?" Kaiza asked.

"I'll ask Yugi if it's ok when the duel's finished," Tea said.

They then turned back to the game.

"All right, Yugi, it's time to duel!" Joey announced, picking a card out of his hand and laying it on the game mat that the two spread out over their desks. "I play Kagemusha of the Blue Flame _(Level: 2 / Type: Warrior / Attribute: Earth / ATK: 800 / DEF: 400)_. Pretty good move, don't ya think?"

"Yup," Yugi agreed. "That move was pretty good…obviously not good enough."

Yugi then played Koumori Dragon _(Level: 4 / Type: Dragon / Attribute: Dark / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1200)_.

"I strike back with Koumori Dragon," Yugi said.

"Looks like Yugi wins again," Kaiza said.

"Aww man," Joey whined. "That's the third time in a row you've beaten me!"

"You stink at this game," Tristan observed which broke Joey's pride even more.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious," Tea said, rolling her eyes at Tristan. "Joey's only a beginner. Lay off."

"He's right though, Tea," Joey said. "I really do stink at this game. But give me a break, I just started recently. Yugi here's been teaching me…but as you've just saw, he kicked my butt for the third time running."

"Don't take it too bad, Joey," Yugi said. "It's not that you're a bad duelist. It's just that I have better cards than you. My Grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him."

"Really, can we go see?" Joey asked, perking up.

"Sure," Yugi said.

"By the way, Yugi," Tea said. "Is it ok if Kaiza hangs around with us? Earlier, he told me he felt a bit left out when he joined here. Except for Aaron Harson over there…"

Yugi looked over at Aaron.

"Other than him," Tea continued. "He told me he didn't have any friends. So, like I asked, is it ok if he hangs around with us?"

"Sure it's ok," Yugi said as he stuck a hand out. "Welcome to the group, Kaiza."

"Thanks," Kaiza replied as he shook Yugi's hand. "I'm going to go for my duel now against Aaron."

"C'mon," Yugi said, standing up. "Let's see you duel."

"Ok," Kaiza replied. "Let's go."

The group then walked over to Kaiza's opponent, Aaron Harson.

"Hey Kaiza," Aaron said. "You ready to get your butt kicked."

"Keep dreamin' Aaron," Kaiza replied as he took his place opposite him.

"Right…rock, paper, scissors to decide who goes first," Aaron said as he held a hand out.

"Ok," Kaiza said.

"One…two…three," the two of them said as they made signals with their hands.

Aaron had made a 'rock' signal while Kaiza made a 'scissors' signal.

"Aw nuts," Kaiza said. "Ok Aaron. You go first."

"Fine with me…" Aaron said.

They each drew 5 cards from their respective decks.

"LET'S DUEL!" Aaron and Kaiza cried.

**Aaron:** 2000

**Kaiza:** 2000

Aaron drew a card from the top of his deck. It was Dian Keto The Cure Master. He then added it to the cards in his hand. He had Night Lizard, Sea Serpent Warrior Of Darkness, Torpedo Fish, Back To Square One, and Negate Attack. He considered which cards to play first.

A few seconds later, Aaron looked up from his cards.

"Right, here we go," Aaron said as he took Night Lizard from his hand. "First I play Night Lizard…in Attack mode!"

Aaron then played Night Lizard _(Level: 4 / Type: Aqua / Attribute: Water / ATK: 1150 / DEF: 1300)_ down onto the table in face-up Attack mode.

"Next, I lay down a Trap," Aaron said as he put down Negate Attack. "Ok…my turn's done. Your turn."

Kaiza then drew a card from the top of his deck. It was one of his favorite cards, Fantasy Force Mercenary. He then added it to the cards in his hand and planned for his strategy. A few seconds later, Kaiza looked up from his cards.

"I play Fantasy Force Striker _(Level: 4 / Type: Warrior / Attribute: Earth / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1100)_ in Attack mode," Kaiza said as he played Fantasy Force Striker face-up. "I then place one card face down."

"Now fight," Kaiza added. "Fantasy Force Striker, attack Night Lizard!"

"Not so fast," Aaron as he flipped up a trap card. "I activate Negate Attack. It negates the attack of Fantasy Force Striker. Also, your battle phase ends."

"Well played, Aaron," Tristan said.

"Hey wise guy!" Joey snapped. "Who's side are you on here!"

"Fair enough," Kaiza conceded. "Good move Aaron. I now end my turn."

Aaron then drew another card, from the top of his deck and added it to his hand. He considered his next move.

"Ok," Aaron said as he played Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness on the table. "I play Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness _(Level: 4 / Type: Sea Serpent / Attribute: Water / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1500)_ in face-up Attack mode. I then attack your Striker!"

Kaiza was forced to place Fantasy Force Striker into the discard slot, or the graveyard in Duel Monster terms, and lost 300 life points in the process.

**Aaron:** 2000

**Kaiza:** 1700

"First blood goes to me." Aaron smiled.

"Yeah, but that's just one battle," Kaiza said and then drew another card, from the top of his deck and added it to his hand. He then considered his next move. "I play Fantasy Force Gunner in Attack mode!"

Kaiza then played Fantasy Force Gunner (Level: 4/ Type: Earth/ Attribute: Warrior/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1400) face-up on the table.

"Now, fight!" Kaiza cried. "Fantasy Force Gunner, attack Sea Serpent Warrior Of Darkness with Big Shot!"

Since Fantasy Force Gunner had 1900 ATK and Sea Serpent Warrior Of Darkness had 1800 ATK, Sea Serpent Warrior Of Darkness was destroyed and Aaron took 100 points of damage to his life points.

**Aaron:** 1900

**Kaiza:** 1700

"Nice comeback, Kaiza," Joey commented. "But shouldn't you have gotten the weaker monster first?"

"And let the other one get stronger possibly in the next turn," Kaiza replied. "Not a chance. Don't worry, I've been playing this long enough to know. My best friend taught me how to play this game and he gave me a few cards to start myself off with. My deck consists of a few of them…by the way Aaron, I end my turn."

Aaron then drew another card from his deck. "I'll place one monster in defense mode and then switch Night Lizard to defense mode." He placed a monster facedown, horizontally and did the same to Night Lizard's card, except leaving it faceup. "My life points are safe now…"

Kaiza then drew for his next card. "I'll disagree because I use the Spell, Stop Defense on your facedown monster! It reveals the card and puts it into attack mode!"

"Uh oh," Aaron gasped as he was force to force to put Maiden of the Aqua into attack mode _(Level: 4/ Type: Aqua/ Attribute: Water/ ATK: 900/ DEF: 2000)_.

"And it had high defense points too," Yugi noted, "Good call."

"And then, I'll let Gunner attack her!" He then declared the attack which defeated Maiden of the Aqua.

**Aaron:** 1000

**Kaiza:** 1700

"I can't do anything else so I end my turn," Kaiza said.

Aaron then drew his next card.

"Now I get to use some Spells," Aaron said. "First, I summon Sea King Dragon in attack mode _(Level: 6/ Type: Sea Serpent/ Attribute: Water/ ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700)_. However, before you crap yourself too much-"

"Keep telling yourself that, Aaron," Kaiza said, grinning.

"Thanks," Aaron replied. "Now, back to business. Now I'll add the Spell Card High Tide which boosts it's ATK and DEF by 500!"

**SKD:** _(Level: 6 / ATK: 2000-2500 / DEF: 1700-2200)_

"But that's not all!" Aaron added.

"Is his turn every going to end?" Tristan groaned.

"Let him finish," Kaiza stated. "I want to see what happens next."

"I activate Submerge," Aaron continued, "This will make Gunner's ATK drop by 500!"

**Gunner:** _(Level: 4 / ATK: 1900-1400 / DEF: 1400)_

Another big loss from the battle, resulted in Kaiza on the losing end.

**Aaron:** 1000

**Kaiza:** 600

"They're both close," Tea said, "But at least Kaiza has a chance at winning this."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Kaiza smiled as he drew his next card.

**He seems really cool…** Tea thought.

"My turn," Kaiza said as he drew a card from his deck. "Now, I will summon one of my favourite cards…come forth, Fantasy Force Mercenary."

Kaiza then placed Fantasy Force Mercenary _(Level: __7 / Type: Earth / Attribute: Warrior / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2100)_ on the table.

"Hey, it matches that Sea King Dragon." Joey said. "What would happen in a tie?"

"Both monsters would be destroyed." Yugi replied. "But I've got a feeling that's not what Kaiza is going for."

"You got that right, Yugi," Kaiza stated. "I equip Mercenary with Lightning Blade which will increase his attack power by 800!"

**Mercenary:** _(Level: 7 / ATK: 2500-3300 / DEF: 2100)_

"Big deal," Aaron said, shrugging his shoulders. "I can recover from that."

"Oh yeah?" Kaiza asked. "Well, that's where you're wrong. You're forgetting one very basic thing: water conducts electricity. Because of this, it'll reduce your monster back to 2000, which will be enough to take the game!"

"Aw man," Aaron said, sighing and knowing his defeat.

**Aaron:** 0

**Kaiza:** 600 _(Winner)_

"Yeah!" Tea whooped.

"Go Kaiza!" Joey said.

"You put up a good fight, Aaron," Kaiza said, holding out his hand. "Let's duel again sometime."

"Cool," Aaron said as he took Kaiza's hand and shook it. "I look forward to it. You're a really good duelist, Kaiza."

"I do my best," Kaiza replied.

Aaron then stood up.

"Listen, I gotta go now," Aaron said. Got some work I need to catch up on over lunch."

"Ok," Kaiza said. "Bye!"

"See ya!" Aaron said as he walked away.

"Aaron does have a point," Yugi said as Kaiza stood up. "You really are a great duelist."

"Thanks, Yugi," Kaiza said.

"Hey Yugi, your Grandpa still has that Game shop right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Yugi said. "Wanna go over there after school? Maybe I can even get him to let you see this ultra rare card he has."

"Ultra rare card?" Kaiza asked. "What card?"

"Even I don't know," Yugi replied.

"Rare card?" Joey asked. "Way cool!"

"Can I come?" Kaiza asked.

"Sure you can," Yugi replied.

Not that far away, the head of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, was sitting all by himself reading a book. His head perked up when he heard the words 'Ultra rare card'.

**Rare card?** Kaiba thought. **Is it the card I've been looking everywhere for? No…it couldn't be.**

After school, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Kaiza walked into the Game shop which was owned by Solomon Moto, Yugi's grandpa.

"Grandpa, I'm home," Yugi called to an elderly man standing behind a shelf.

"Hello, Yugi," Solomon replied. "I see you brought some friends home…"

Solomon looked at Kaiza.

"Who's this?" Solomon asked his grandson.

"This is Kaiza Draiman, Grandpa," Yugi introduced. "He only joined school last week."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Moto," Kaiza said.

"Likewise, young man," Solomon replied.

"Grandpa, can you show us your ultra rare card?" Yugi asked.

Solomon considered it.

"Please?" Joey and Tristan asked.

Still, Solomon considered it.

"Please!" Kaiza and Tea pleaded.

Solomon then smiled at the group.

"Why not," Solomon said as he took a small box from a shelf nearby.

Yugi and the rest of the group crowded around Solomon as he opened the box. Inside was a Duel Monster card…with the picture of a dragon in the middle.

"Woah," Kaiza and Joey said at the same time."

"It's called the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Solomon explained. "So rare, that it rarely leaves my sight. It's one of the most powerful monsters in the game."

"No wonder it's so rare," Kaiza commented.

"Good point, Kaiza," Tea added.

Tristan took the card and stared at it.

"Doesn't look special to me," Tristan said.

"Give me that!" Solomon snapped, taking it back. "You need to handle this card very gently and with great care. Only four of these cards were ever made."

"Only four?" Kaiza asked.

"That's right, Kaiza," Solomon said.

"So how about trading?" Joey asked.

"Absolutely not!" Solomon snapped. "There is absolutely no way that I would part with this card."

"Not that card," Joey added. "What I meant was how about trading me some other cards, something I can use to form my own deck."

"Yeah," Kaiza said. "Joey's just starting to learn how to play."

Before Solomon could reply, the group hard the bell on the front door ring. A new boy stood in the entrance.

"Can I help you?" Solomon asked.

"If you can't, I wouldn't be surprised," a harsh voice said.

The newcomer was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. He obviously went to the same school as Yugi and the others. In his hand, he carried a metal suitcase.

"Seto Kaiba!" Yugi said, recognising the newcomer.

"Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run?" Tristan asked. "What's he doing down here?"

"Beats me," Kaiza replied.

"I came to see if this dump has some decent cards," Kaiba commented.

"You into Duel Monsters too?" Joey asked. "Maybe we could all duel together sometime."

"Oh please," Kaiba sneered. "I'd have a harder time playing Solitaire. I am the Number One Duelist in Japan and the favorite to win the Duel Monster Championships. You wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Joey then went to go for Kaiba but Kaiza held him back.

"Leave it, Joey…" Kaiza said, holding Joey by the arm. "He ain't worth it."

"Kaiza's right," Yugi said. "Knock it off."

Kaiba turned to Solomon.

"Now does this place have some decent cards or not?" Kaiba asked.

As soon as he said that, Kaiba's eyes fell on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"What?" Kaiba cried. "It can't be. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon? In a place like this?"

**I'd never imagined that I would find the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon in this place…** Kaiba thought.

Suddenly, Solomon took it away from Kaiba's intense gaze and put it back inside the box he took it out of.

"Well, enough window shopping," Solomon said. "Is there something else I could help you with?"

Kaiba scowled fiercely and thrust the metal briefcase he was carrying onto the table. He opened it and turned it to show its contents to Solomon. Inside was every single Duel Monster Card one could imagine. A few rare cards were included in the case.

"Listen, old man," Kaiba said. "I'll trade all of these cards for your Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Tempting…" Solomon commented. "But no."

Kaiba was surprised at this.

"Then…how about selling it to me?" Kaiba asked. "Name your price. I can pay anything."

"I don't deny that for a minute," Solomon replied. "But you see, there is absolutely no way that I'm parting with this card."

"Why not?" Kaiza asked.

"You see," Solomon explained. "I keep this Blue-Eyes White Dragon close to me, not just because of its rarity or value, but because of what it represents. This card was given to me by a dear friend…so I treasure this card like I treasure that friend. So now you understand why I can't part with it."

Kaiba gasped.

**Nobody has ever turned me down before…** Kaiba thought. **How can an old fool like him turn down money and cards just for having an attachment to a card?**

"You'd feel the same way even if the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was a common card, right, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

Solomon nodded. Growling in frustration, Kaiba took his briefcase back and stormed out of the Game Shop.

"What an idiot," Kaiza said when Kaiba was gone. "That's just desperation."

"Yeah totally," Tea said as she stood next to Kaiza.

"Who cares?" Tristan said.

The others put the incident with Kaiba out of their minds. However…they were about to wish that they hadn't forgotten…

The next afternoon, while Yugi and his friends were at school, Solomon received a visitor at the Game Shop. Even without turning, he could sense that something was amiss. He turned around.

"Can I help you?" Solomon asked as he looked at a small man, flanked by two tall men.

The small man standing between two tall men laughed slightly.

"My master, Seto Kaiba, wishes to challenge you to a duel," the small man said.

"And if I were…to decline?" Solomon asked, standing his ground.

"I'm afraid I must insist," the small man replied.

Young Kaiba just doesn't know when to quit… Solomon thought. But I'll teach him to respect the heart of the cards.

When Yugi and his friends arrived at the Game Shop that evening, they were surprised to find it empty but unlocked.

"What happened to him?" Yugi asked, worried for his grandfather.

"What the hell is going on?" Kaiza asked as Tea stood beside him again.

"It starting to give me the creeps slightly," Tea said as he linked her arm with Kaiza's.

Kaiza looked at Tea, then down at her arm in his, then back up at Tea.

"What's up with you?" Kaiza asked.

Tea, embarrassed, then unlinked her arm from Kaiza's.

"Sorry about that," Tea said shyly.

"Don't worry about it," Kaiza replied, still wondering why Tea did what she did.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Yugi went over to the phone.

"Hello, Game Shop…" Yugi saids as he picked up the receiver.

"Ah, Yugi, perfect," Kaiba's voice said on the other end of the line. "Your Grandfather's here with me, but he's not exactly feeling well. You better come down to my company and pick him up."

Yugi could tell by Kaiba's tone that he didn't even sound remotely sincere.

"Kaiba, what did you do?" Yugi asked as Kaiba hung up. "Kaiba? Kaiba!"

"What's wrong?" Tea asked as Yugi replaced the receiver.

"Something happened to Grandpa!" Yugi said, now very scared for his grandpa. "We have to get to Kaiba Corp…and fast!"

Yugi and the rest of the group then hurried to the Kaiba Corp. They arrived at the top floor…and saw Solomon lying on the ground, barely conscious.

"Oh my god!" Kaiza said as Tea linked his arm again.

"Who could have done this?" Tea asked.

"I have an idea," Joey answered as he pointed to a figure not far from the barely conscious Solomon.

Kaiba was standing nearby, wearing a gloating look on his face.

"Grandpa, what happened?" Yugi cried, running up to his grandpa and kneeling beside him.

"Yugi…" Solomon said weakly. "I tried teaching Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards…but I lost…"

Joey stared down Kaiba.

"You sleaze," Joy said. "What did you do to him?"

"We just had a little duel," Kaiba replied with a shrug. "With each of us putting up our rarest card. But I guess the stimulation was just too much for the old coot."

"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Tea scolded.

"Actually, I'm quite pleased," Kaiba said, grinning cockily. "Look at what I got."

Kaiba then held up Solomon's Blue-Eyes White Dragon Card, which he then tore in two.

Everyone gasped.

"No…" Solomon said weakly. "My Blue-Eyes White Dragon…my treasure!"

"Why did you do that?" Kaiza asked as Tea gripped his arm.

He turned to face her.

"Tea…" Kaiza said. "You're doing it again."

"Sorry…" Tea said, taking her arm away.

"As an answer to your question," Kaiba replied. "The reason I tore up the old fool's card was because then no-one else could use it against me."

"Yugi…" Solomon called weakly.

"Yes, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

Solomon then handed Yugi a deck of Duel Monster cards.

"I made this deck myself…" Solomon continued. "I put everything I had into making it. Now…you use it and teach Kaiba a lesson about respect…respect for the heart of the cards."

"But Grandpa…" Yugi started.

"Your friends can look after your Grandfather while you and I duel," Kaiba suggested.

Yugi thought about it.

"Knock some sense into him, Yugi!" Kaiza called out to his new friend.

Yugi then looked at his friends who smiled encouraging smiles on their faces.

"We'll take care of your Grandpa," Kaiza said.

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "While you take care of creepy-Kaiba."

"You really think I can do it?" Yugi asked.

"Look at it this way, Yug," Kaiza explained. "Other than me, obviously…"

Tea giggled and even Yugi gave a slight smile.

"You're the best duelist I've ever come across…" Kaiza continued.

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "Plus, if things get out of hand, you have the Millennium Puzzle to back you up."

Yugi smiled and then nodded.

"Ok," Yugi said. "I'll do it."

"Everyone, put your hands together," Tea instructed. "And I'll mark us with a special sign."

She drew a star so that each point was on someone's hand.

"What the hell…" Kaiza started, confused.

"Are you doing, Tea?" Joey ended, also confused.

"It's a symbol of our friendship," Tea explained. "So that when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it seems, he'll know that he's not alone. He'll know that we're right there with him."

"Thanks, you guys," Yugi said.

He turned to face Kaiba.

"Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi cried out.

Kaiba just grinned…as if he knew Yugi would challenge him.

"As you wish," Kaiba replied. "Follow me."

Tristan hauled Solomon onto his back and went into the elevator along with Tea, Joey, and Kaiza while Kaiba lead Yugi into a large arena.

When they got there, a large display grid with ten squares on each side was standing in the middle. Two podiums stood on either side, one red and the other blue, elevated about thirty feet off the ground. The podiums contained a tray similar to the standard duel mats as well as a counter up above it for their life points. Kaiba manned the red one and Yugi took the blue one.

"We start with 2000 life points," Kaiba explained. "First one to 0 loses."

**Kaiba:** 2000

**Yugi:** 2000

"Now, Yugi, are you ready to play?" Kaiba asked.

"Play time is OVER, Kaiba!" Yugi said as a glow came from his Millennium Puzzle.

Suddenly, Yugi was surrounded by a brilliant white light. When it went out, Yugi stood where he stood before…but this time, he looked different. He seemed a bit taller and with a different look in his eyes…a determined look.

"Now, Kaiba," New Yugi said. "It's time to duel!"

Yugi and Kaiba each drew five cards. Kaiba went first and drew a sixth card.

"I'll start off with the mighty Hitotsu-me Giant _(Level: 4 / Type: Beast-Warrior / Attribute: Earth / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000)_!" Kaiba cried as he laid the card one of the squares in front of him.

Suddenly, a large, green, one-eyed monster appeared on the field.

"What on earth is that?" Yugi asked. "It looks like the card…except it's alive!"

"It's my virtual simulator," Kaiba informed. "It makes life-size images of any Duel Monster me or my opponent plays."

"Is this how you defeated my Grandfather?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba didn't reply.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," Yugi continued. "Well, I won't let the same thing happen to me. Now, I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress _(Level: 4 / Type Dragon / Attribute: Wind / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1200)_!"

A blue dragon appeared on the field opposite the Hitotsumi Giant.

"Winged Dragon, fireball attack!" Yugi cried as the dragon's attack destroyed the giant. "Your giant falls!"

**Kaiba:** 1800

**Yugi:** 2000

"Nicely done, Yugi," Kaiba complimented. "But let's see how you do against this!"

Kaiba summoned another monster to the field. A demented-looking clown sitting Indian-style appeared, laughing a high-pitch laugh.

"Saggi the Dark Clown _(Level: 3 / Type: Spellcaster / Attribute: Dark / ATK: 600 / DEF: 1500)_?" Yugi asked, confused. "How is that supposed to defeat my Winged Dragon. It barely has any attack points."

"Good point," Kaiba replied, grinning. "While it's true that Saggi has only 600 attack points while your dragon has 1400…it'll be more powerful when I combine it with this…"

Kaiba placed another card on one of the bottom set of squares.

"A magic card!" Yugi identified.

"The Negative Energy Generator," Kaiba continued. "It triples my Dark Clown's attack power."

**SDC:** _(Level: 3 / ATK: 600 - 1800 / DEF: 1500)_

"Saggi, attack with Dark Light!" Kaiba instructed.

A ball of black energy destroyed Yugi's Winged Dragon.

**Kaiba:** 1800

**Yugi:** 1600

Meanwhile, as Joey, Kaiza, Tea, and Tristan brought Solomon out to a waiting ambulance, Tea was quiet. Kaiza went up to her.

"What's up?" Kaiza asked.

"I'm worried about Yugi," Tea replied. "Will he be ok in there all by himself?"

"He'll be fine," Kaiza replied. "I know it. But…if it makes you feel any better, I'll go back in there and cheer Yugi on. That way, he won't be alone."

"Will you be ok with that?" Tea asked.

"Of course," Kaiza said, smiling. "Said so, didn't I?"

"Good point," Tea replied. "Now get your butt in there and cheer Yugi on."

"You got it!" Kaiza said, winking.

Kaiza then ran back into Kaiba Corp, leaving Tea outside with a wide-eyed Joey and Tristan.

Meanwhile, the duel between Kaiba and Yugi was still going on.

**Thanks to the Negative Energy Generator, Saggi is most powerful monster on the field…** Yugi thought.

Yugi then looked down at the cards in his hand.

**On top of that…** Yugi thought. **I have no card that can stand up to it.**

Yugi then drew a card. The picture showed one golden arm.

**Theirs is no way that I can beat Kaiba's Saggi with this…** Yugi thought. **I'll have to play a different monster…in defence mode. The monster will be sacrifice…but my life points will be safe. That'll have to do for now.**

Yugi then place a card in face down Defence mode.

"I get it," Kaiba gloated. "You're scared. We'll see how scared you are after this…Saggi, attack with dark light!"

A black ball then attacked the face-down card as it disappeared from the field.

Suddenly, Kaiza arrived near Yugi's duelling platform.

**The monsters on the field are real?** Kaiza thought. **Now, I've never seen that before…**

Kaiza then looked at Yugi's life point counter.

**Oh no…** Kaiza thought. **Yugi's losing…well, it isn't over 'til the fat lady sings.**

"You're behind…" Kaiba sneered at Yugi. "You're doing about the same as what your grandfather did…right before I beat him."

"My Grandfather is a great man," Yugi cried, furious that Kaiba insulted his grandfather. "He's also a greater duelist than you ever were, greater than you are now, and greater than you ever will be. He's better than you in every way possible. He trusted me when he gave me this deck…and I don't intend to let him down now. I have faith in this deck…just like I have faith in my grandfather."

"Yay!" Kaiza shouted. "You tell him!"

Yugi looked down at Kaiza and grinned. Kaiza looked up at Yugi and grinned back.

Yugi then turned back to the cards in his hand and pulled one out.

"My faith rewards me with Gaia, the Fierce Knight _(Level: 7 / Type: Warrior / Attribute: Earth / ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2100)_!" Yugi cried as he played Gaia.

A blue and red armoured knight on a purple horse appeared on the field. It carried two red lances.

"Gaia has the destructive power of 2300!" Yugi continued. "Now, Gaia, attack Saggi the Dark Clown!"

Gaia then galloped towards Saggi and stabbed it with the two red lances.

**Kaiba:** 1300

**Yugi:** 1600

"Nice move, Yugi!" Kaiza shouted up at Yugi.

Suddenly, a young boy with messy black hair ran to the sideines.

"Big Brother!" the boy called out.

**Big brother?** Kaiza thought. **Could it be Yugi's?**

Kaiba turned to face the newcomer.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted. "Stay back!"

**Ah, now I get it…** Kaiza thought. **It's Kaiba's little bro! Didn't know he had one…until now, that is.**

"You're better than I originally took you for," Kaiba said to Yugi. "But I don't think even Gaia can stand up to this next card…"

Kaiba placed a card down face up, and a new monster formed…a monster no-one expected…a monster, brilliantly white, in the shape of a dragon. It was none other than the Blue-Eyes White Dragon _(Level: 8 / Type: Dragon / Attribute: Light / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500)_.

"What the hell…" Kaiza said. "I saw Kaiba tear that card up!"

"Surprised?" Kaiba asked Yugi. "You should be. Obviously, your grandfather wasn't the only one to possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Gaia with White Lightning!"

The dragon launched a powerful white energy blast at Gaia. The knight was completely engulfed in it. It was then destroyed.

**Kaiba:** 1300

**Yugi:** 900

"Hang in there, Yug!" Kaiza shouted as Yugi placed another monster in defence mode in a panic.

"Now do you get why I was trying to get the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from your grandfather?" Kaiba asked. "It was to make sue that it definitely wasn't going to be used against me. There is not a single monster in your pathetic deck that can stand up to one. So…if you can't handle one…I don't see how you can handle two!"

"Two!" Kaiza asked, shocked as another Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared next to the first one.

"Guaranteed," Kaiba said. "You will fall to my monsters."

Yugi groaned.

**One of them's bad enough…** Yugi thought. **But two! There isn't a monster, in my hand or deck, that can stand up to them. But my grandfather built this deck. I know it won't let me down.**

Yugi then drew a card from his deck. It was a magic card…a very useful magic card at this moment in time. Yugi then played it on the field.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi said as three swords appeared in front of Kaiba's dragons. "It stops all monsters from attacking for 3 turns!"

"So what if you did stall my dragons for three turns," Kaiba said, obviously annoyed but not in the slightest bit worried. "Like I said before, there isn't a single monster in your deck that can stop them."

**He's right…** Yugi thought as he played another monster in defence mode.

He then looked at the cards in his hand. He then realised that 3 of the cards had something in common…the body parts on them were the same colour, a kind of golden-orange colour.

"For someone claiming to have faith, you're giving up too easily…" a voice inside Yugi's head said.

In his mind, Yugi saw his Grandpa standing in front of him. The voice must have been his Grandpa's.

"Listen, Yugi, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle…" his Grandpa went on.

**You mean like the Millennium Puzzle?** Yugi thought.

"Yes, in a way," his Grandpa replied. "Each piece can connect with another. This carries on until one large creature is formed. In the whole game of Duel Monsters, there is only one monster that cannot be stopped. But he can't be summoned to the field unless the holder has all 5 pieces in his hand. No one has ever successfully summoned him…until now."

Yugi watched as his Grandpa faded away.

**That's what these cards are…** Yugi thought as he stared at the golden-orange pieces in his hand. **They're the pieces of the ultimate monster! The only cards I'm missing are the left arm and the head.**

Yugi then drew another card. This time…it was the left arm piece!

"Quit stalling or you'll forfeit the match," Kaiba threatened.

"I never forfeit!" Yugi shouted.

He then put another monster in defence mode.

**My deck's getting low…** Yugi thought. **But I can't let Kaiba win. My Grandpa's counting on me.**

"You look worried," Kaiba commented. "You have every right to be because you may have stopped my dragons for two more turns, my next monster is under no such spell…come forth, Judge Man _(Level: 6 / Type: Warrior / Attribute: Earth / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1500)_!"

A burly troll in purple robes appeared and destroyed Yugi's face-down monster.

Yugi drew a card. It was Dark Magician _(Level: 7 / Type: Spellcaster / Attribute: Dark / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2100)_.

**I can attack with this…** Yugi thought. **But, when Kaiba's dragons are free, it won't stand a chance. Well, it's a chance I'll have to take.**

Yugi then played Dark Magician on the field. A human wearing purple robes appeared on the field, carrying a staff with a jewel at the top.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi shouted.

The Dark Magician held out his hand and the Judge Man then broke apart, now destroyed.

**Kaiba:** 1000

**Yugi:** 900

"Ha!" Kaiza cheered. "In your face, Kaiba!"

"Decent move, Yugi," Kaiba said, still not worried. "Obviously wasn't good enough."

Kaiba then drew a card. He looked at it and grinned.

"You see…" Kaiba continued. "The next card I will play is…the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Another Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field. Yugi gasped in shock.

**Oh crap…** Kaiza thought. **Yugi's done for now… not even he can stand up to 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons.**

**Kaiba now has all 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the field…** Yugi thought. **The only chance I have of winning this now drawing the final piece of the puzzle…but do I have enough time to do it?**

Yugi's hand shakily reached for the card on top of his deck but, somehow, the deck moved away from him.

**The deck, it senses my doubt!** Yugi thought.

He then noticed the mark on his hand.

"You can do it!" Yugi heard Tea's voice call.

Yugi then imagined his friends's hands forming the friendship symbol over the top of his deck.

"We're all behind you!" Yugi heard Tristan's voice call.

"Do it…just kick Kaiba's butt!" Joey called.

"We all have faith in you!" Kaiza called.

**They're right…** Yugi thought. **No way am I giving up now. I'm not giving up on my Grandpa…and I'm not about to do the same to my friends.**

"Draw your last pathetic card!" Kaiba said forcefully as Yugi drew the card from the top of his deck.

"I'll have you know Kaiba," Yugi said. "My Grandpa's deck contains no pathetic cards…"

Yugi looked down at the card he just drew and grinned. It had a picture of a golden-orange head, matching the other golden-orange pieces already in his hand. He then realised he had all pieces of the puzzle.

"However," Yugi continued. "It does contain this card…"

Yugi then held up the card with the golden-orange head on and showed it to Kaiba.

"Exodia, the Forbidden One _(Level: 7 / Type: Spellcaster/Effect / Attribute: Dark / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0)_!" Yugi ended.

"NO!" Kaiba shouted. "It isn't…"

"Oh yes it is!" Yugi said as he laid out the golden-orange head, plus all the other pieces, on the field. "I've now assembled the five pieces of the puzzle!"

A pentacle-star formed and a black portal appeared on Yugi's side of the field. A giant gold-armored monster with broken chains on its arms and legs stepped out of the portal.

"It's not possible!" Kaiba gasped. "Nobody has been able to summon him!"

"Oh my god!" Kaiza said. "That thing's massive…"

"Exodia…GOD FLAME!" Yugi yelled as Exodia unleashed a gigantic energy blast, destroying all 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

**Kaiba:** 0

**Yugi:** 900

"This is impossible!" the little Kaiba said. "No-one has ever beaten my big brother before!"

"Your downfall was your lust for power and greed," Yugi explained. "It's what you play for, and now it's let you down. But if you put your everything, heart and soul included, into a deck…there's nothing you can't accomplish!"

"But…" Kaiba started.

"No buts about it, Kaiba!" Yugi said, stretching his hand out. "However, if you really want to know…OPEN YOUR MIND!"

Yugi sent a shockwave from his hand. It soared through Kaiba's body.

"Alright!" Kaiza cheered as Yugi looked at him. "You rock, Yugi!"

Yugi smiled and raised a fist in the air, to which Kaiza replied with a 'rock on' sign with both hands.

Meanwhile, in a hospital bed, Solomon was lying with his eyes open. Tea, Tristan and Joey were keeping vigil beside him. All 3 of them were worried about Yugi.

They needn't have worried…because the sentence Solomon said eased their worry…the sentence was: "Yugi did it."

Meanwhile, in a dark room on an island, a man stepped in. His boss was standing at the back of the room.

"Mister Pegasus, sir," the man said. "Please excuse the interruption. But Seto Kaiba, our uncontested champion, he's been defeated in a duel by someone named…Yugi."

The man's boss moved part of his hair from his face, his left eye exposed…except it wasn't a real eye. It was a gold symbol of sorts. That symbol glowed eerily…as if signalling what's to come.

oooooooooooooooooooo

**A.N:** I know I already had this story up but I've recently made the decision to take down the one I had up and completely re-write it. So that's the end of the first chapter of the re-written 'Heroes Of Our Time Pt 1: Duelist Kingdom'. Now…obviously…re-titled 'Ancient Heroes Pt 1: Duelist Kingdom A couple of things I have to say…Firstly, thanks to Phantom1 for giving me inspiration with the script for each episode. Secondly, and more importantly, thanks to The Duelist Of Dawn for giving me so much help on countless things in this story…main things were Kaiza's deck and re-writing Kaiza's duel with Aaron to make it comply with rules for Season 1 So…thank you! Please read and review!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not…and I mean do NOT…own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh. The whole Yu-Gi-Oh franchise belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and TV Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Journey To Duelist Kingdom

oooooooooooooooooooo

One evening, Yugi Moto sat on the roof of his high school. He was thinking about his grandfather, the man he had admired ever since he could remember, and how he was going to rescue him from the Shadow Realm.

**Damn you, Pegasus…** Yugi thought as tears came to his eyes.

FLASHBACK: A FEW DAYS EARLIER

Maximillian Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters and the president of Industrial Illusions, approached Yugi. He drew Yugi into another dimension where they had a timed duel. While they were there, Pegasus revealed that Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and his Millennium Eye, in the place where his left eye should be, was one of 7 ancient magical items that came from Egypt. Pegasus also revealed that back in Ancient Egypt, kings used to play Duel Monsters…but with one slight exception…the monsters were REAL! Eventually, Pegasus won the timed duel when the timer showed that the time had ran out. He then stole the soul of Solomon Moto using the power of the Millennium Eye. He then taunted Yugi, daring him to dome to Duelist Kingdom to rescue him.

END FLASHBACK

Yugi was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't notice a young man approach him from behind.

"Do you mind?" the young man asked.

Yugi turned around and looked at him.

"Come on," Yugi said as…Kaiza sat down next to him.

Kaiza looked at Yugi.

"You know, everyone's worried about you," Kaiza said. "It's not like you to go off like this."

"I know," Yugi said, giving a sideways glance at Kaiza. "I just came up here to think about…things…"

Kaiza nodded, understanding.

"I know the feeling," Kaiza said as he looked out towards the sun. "I may not have known you or your Grandfather that long…but I can tell good and honest people when I see them. I gotta say that you and your Grandfather are two of the nicest people I have ever met. What I'm trying to say is…when you do go after Pegasus, I'm coming with you. I'll do whatever it takes. I wanna help you find your Grandpa…we all do."

Yugi smiled and looked in the same direction as Kaiza.

"Thanks," Yugi said. "Thing is, I don't know where to start."

"You and me both," Kaiza replied.

"Hang on a minute," Yugi said, his head perking up.

"What's up?" Kaiza asked. "You got an idea?"

"Remember that Duelist Kingdom tournament that he was talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah I remember," Kaiza said, looking at Yugi. "You think that's how we find your Grandpa?"

"I think so," Yugi replied as he looked at Kaiza. "If I enter, there might be a chance I can reverse whatever Pegasus has done to my Grandpa and then I could bring him back."

"Good plan," Kaiza said as he and Yugi stood up. "Me and the rest will back you up if you need us."

"Thanks," Yugi said as they started walking home. "Good to know that you guys have my back."

"Anytime," Kaiza said, smiling as they walked down the street towards the Game Shop. "You should know that by now."

A few minutes later, they reached the door. They then noticed a parcel outside. They went closer and looked at it…and noticed the Industrial Illusions logo in the lower right hand corner. The parcel was obviously meant for Yugi.

"Industrial Illusions," Kaiza said, clenching his fist tight. "He's just rubbing it in your face, Yug."

"Pegasus…" Yugi said quietly.

"I'm gonna go now," Kaiza said. "Gotta face the Spanish Inquisition…sorry, a lecture from Tea. She's been phoning me and texting me constantly wanting to know where you were."

That seemed to cheer Yugi up…but only slightly.

"Ok," Yugi said, not looking up from the parcel. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Kaiza said as he walked away.

When he was halfway down the street, he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled Tea's number.

Kaiza barely got to say hello when Tea shouted down the phone: "Kaiza! Did you find Yugi? Is he alright? Is he safe?"

"Calm the hell down Tea," Kaiza replied. "I found Yugi and he's fine. He's just worried about his Grandfather, that's all. He just needed time to think. He's safe now, though."

"Oh, what a relief," Tea said, calming down. "At least you've found him."

"Yeah," Kaiza said. "By the way…hello. Never got a chance to say it before."

"Sorry about that," Tea replied. "Got myself a bit carried away there. Hello to you too."

"Anyway," Kaiza continued. "I'm gonna go now. I'm running out of battery life on this thing. See you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah sure," Tea said. "See ya tomorrow."

"Right back at ya," Kaiza replied. "Bye."

"Bye," Tea said.

Kaiza then hung up and carried on walking down the street.

Meanwhile, Joey was just walking through the door to his house, he noticed a package that was addressed to him. He opened it up and discovered a video tape.

**Uh oh…** Joey thought. **It's just like what happened to Yugi's grandfather. Might as well see what it is. It can't be that bad…can it? **

Joey then decided he would play the tape. He then put the tape inside the player and he hit the Play button. After a few seconds, an image of a young girl greeted him. The girl had grey-ish looking eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Joey noted she was sitting in pink pajamas.

"Hey there, Big Brother," the young girl greeted.

"Serenity!" Joey said, wide-eyed.

At first, it didn't register in Joey's mind who the young girl was. But when she said 'Big Brother', that was what made him realise…it was his younger sister, Serenity. He hadn't seen her since their parents divorced years ago.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Serenity asked. "I haven't seen you since…well…you know. I just thought I would send you this so you wouldn't forget your little sister's face."

She smiled sadly. Joey began to well up inside.

"The doctors say I don't have much time," Serenity continued. "They said that, in a few weeks, it'll get worse and they won't be able to help me anymore. I'm afraid that something'll…well…please, take care, Joey."

The image of Serenity but off and the tape ended.

**Serenity…** Joey thought, staring at the blank TV screen, his eyes welling up with tears. **I feel so helpless. There's nothing I can do…**

The next day at school, Yugi showed the others what he got from Pegasus. Inside were four cards that were styled similar to Duel Monster cards. The first had a picture of a boat on it; the second had an island as the picture; the third had a picture of a pile of gold and three stars; and the fourth and last one had a picture of a glove and two gold star tokens.

"What do the cards mean?" Joey asked. "Obviously, Pegasus is trying to tell us something…but what?"

"Way to go, Captain Obvious," Tea said.

"Hey Tea," Kaiza moaned. "That's my line."

"Don't see it nailed down anywhere, do you?" Tea retorted with a cheeky wink.

Kaiza huffed, crossed his arms, then turned away from the group. After a few short seconds, Kaiza turned back to face Tea and gave her a cheeky grin back.

"Anyways," Kaiza said, turning to Yugi. "What I was about to say was: in the next few days, there's a boat that'll take us to an island where there's a big tournament. The winner gets a big pile of money. But, the only ones that have a glove on their hand and two star tokens will be allowed to enter."

"There was a glove and two gold stars in the package from Pegasus," Yugi said. "He obviously wants me to enter the tournament.

Yugi then took a glove and two gold stars from his inside pocket on his jacket.

"Since we haven't got any stars or gloves," Tristan said. "We can't be there with you in the tournament."

"Sorry about that, Yug," Joey said.

"But we have to be there," Tea protested.

"There's only one slight problem with that, Tea," Kaiza replied. "The absence of gloves and star chips kind of puts the clamps down on that plan doesn't it."

"Oh shut up," Tea replied jokingly while trying not to laugh.

"Hang on a minute," Joey said, taking the card that had the big pile of gold on. "According to this, the winner of the tournament gets a rather large amount of prize money, the equivalent of three million dollars!"

"Joey, I don't care about money!" Yugi said. "I'm only entering to rescue my Grandpa!"

"It's pretty clear someone here cares about the money!" Kaiza said with a grin.

**This might be my chance…** Joey thought. **I have to get on that boat!**

On the night before the boat was due to leave Domino Pier, Kaiza received a parcel from Industrial Illusions. A bit wary, he took it inside and he then went up to his room.

When he got inside, Kaiza shut his bedroom door, went to his bed, sat down cross-legged on top if it, laid the parcel in front of him, and opened the parcel. Inside was a letter from Pegasus himself, two gold stars, and a purple glove.

**What the hell is this?** Kaiza thought. **It's the same stuff that Yugi received. Does this mean I'm in the tournament? **

Kaiza then took the letter and read it to himself. It read:

_Dear duelist,_

_I am Maximillian Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters and head of Industrial Illusions. It is with great pleasure that I invite you to participate in my upcoming Duel Monsters tournament, Duelist Kingdom. You are one of the hand-chosen duelists that I have chosen to enter my tournament. However, to enter my tournament, you have to have two star chips. I have enclosed two star chips and a duelling glove for that purpose. _

_From…_

_Maximillian Pegasus_

**It is the same as Yugi's…** Kaiza thought. **I'd better tell him. **

Kaiza then took out his mobile phone and called Yugi's home phone number. It rang about 5 times before Yugi answered.

"Hello, Games Shop," Yugi said.

"Yugi, it's me," Kaiza said.

"Oh hey Kaiza," Yugi greeted. "What's up?"

"Just thought I should tell you this," Kaiza continued. "I got home about 5 minutes ago and there was this package from Industrial Illusions. I was a bit wary after what had happened to you, but I took it inside anyway up to my room and opened it. It was a letter from Pegasus inviting me to the tournament tomorrow. It also had two gold stars and a purple glove inside. So…looks like I'm coming with you tomorrow!"

"That's great, Kaiza!" Yugi said, glad for his friend. "So how do you feel about it?"

"A little nervous," Kaiza replied. "But excited at the same time. Nervous because I've never entered a big tournament before. Excited because of the same reason. In the meantime, I'm gonna help you find your grandfather."

"Thanks Kaiza," Yugi said. "That means a lot."

"Hey," Kaiza said. "What are friends for?"

"Good point," Yugi replied. "Well, I'm gonna go now. See you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah," Kaiza said. "See ya. Bye."

"Bye," Yugi said.

Kaiza then flipped his phone shut.

**Oh yeah!** Kaiza thought, pumping a fist in the air. **Duelist Kingdom, here I come!**

Tomorrow evening, Yugi and Kaiza approached the boat and looked at the crowd of people waiting to board. Kaiza turned to Yugi.

"Bit different from the other tournaments, ain't it?" Kaiza asked as they goy in line.

"No kidding," Yugi said. "Seems a little freaky, though."

"I know what you mean," Kaiza replied. "Freaks me out a bi-"

"HEY!" a loud voice shouted, cutting Kaiza's sentence off. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO ON!"

Kaiza and Yugi looked at each other. Both of them recognised the voice.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kaiza asked.

"I think it just might be," Yugi replied. "Come on. Let's go check it out."

Yugi then stepped out of the line and ran towards the direction of the loud voice. Kaiza followed soon after.

When Kaiza caught up with Yugi, he saw that Yugi was staring at Joey being held back by two guards wearing black suits. Joey was obviously trying to enter the line unseen. Kaiza stood next to Yugi.

"Just like I said," the first suited guard said. "You haven't got any star chips which is a major requirement to enter this boat. Since you don't have any, you can't go on."

Yugi turned to Kaiza.

"What are we going to do?" Yugi asked.

"Leave this one to me," Kaiza said as he secretly removed one of his star chips from his duelling glove. "Now, come on…and follow my lead."

Yugi and Kaiza then approached Joey and the suited guards.

"What are you doing here, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Hey, Yugi, Kaiza," Joey said. "Thicko 1 and 2 over here say I haven't got any star chips so I can't go to Duelist Kingdom…anyway, Kaiza. What are you doing here?"

"Got a letter last night saying I've been accepted," Kaiza replied. "About you not having any star chips…I think you have got one."

"No I haven't, Kaiza," Joey moaned.

"Oh yes you have," Kaiza said as he held up one of his own star chips. "I'm giving this one to you."

"Really?" Joey asked.

"Young man, you do realise you'll be at a serious disadvantage, right?" the second suited guard asked Kaiza.

"Yeah, I realise that," Kaiza replied. "It doesn't matter. Joey here's my friend and it'll feel really weird being at Duelist Kingdom without him."

"Ok…it's your funeral if you lose though," the first suited guard said as he and the second guard released Joey.

The suited guards then walked away. Joey went up to Kaiza who immediately gave him his star chip.

"I owe you one, Kaiza," Joey said as he, Yugi, and Kaiza stepped in the line.

"It doesn't matter," Kaiza replied. "The way I look at it…I'm just helping out a friend in need."

"Thanks again," Joey said.

About half an hour later, the three young men were standing out on the deck of the cruise ship. They were both looking out at the sea.

"Kaiza, do you think anyone'll find out about me and you having only one star chip?" Joey asked.

"As long as you don't open your big mouth about it, we'll both be fine," Kaiza replied.

"Excuse me," a female voice said from behind them. "Is anyone of you three called Yugi Moto?"

The three friends turned around and looked at the owner of the voice. She was a young woman who looked in her mid-20's, quite voluptuous, and was wearing a white shirt under a purple jacket and a purple knee-length skirt.

"I'm Yugi," Yugi said, shyly raising his arm.

Kaiza leaned towards Joey to whisper in his ear.

"I wouldn't mind duelling her," Kaiza whispered in Joey's ear. "And I'm not talking about a card game…"

"Honestly, Kaiza," Joey whispered. "You and your dirty little mind."

Kaiza then looked at the female newcomer.

"And just who might you be?" Kaiza asked.

"My name's Mai Valentine," Mai answered. "I just wanted to see the shrimp that beat the legendary Seto Kaiba. I didn't expect you to be an actual shrimp."

"I've heard about you," Yugi said, trying very badly not to blush. "I've heard that you can play your cards without even looking at them. But how do you know about me?"

"It's just something us advance-level duelists can do," Mai replied. "And as for knowing about you, everyone in the duelling world knows of your duel against Kaiba. They're all saying it was impossible. It'll be interesting to see if you are as good in the tournament as you were said to be."

"Hey lady," Joey said. "Yugi can beat anyone at anytime."

"We'll see about that," Mai said.

Mai winked as she walked away. Kaiza, Joey, and Yugi stared after her.

"Man, people like her really tick me off," Tea complained as she watched Mai walk away.

Tea and Tristan were hidden away behind some tall crates on the bow of the ship. They were trying to get to Duelist Kingdom by stowing away.

"Calm down, Tea," Tristan said.

"Seriously though," Tea complained further. "All three of them were acting like little lost puppies with her!"

"I don't know," Tristan said. "Kaiza was definitely lost puppy-like…maybe Joey was a little bit…but I don't think Yugi was."

"Ok, maybe not Yugi but Kaiza and Joey definitely were!" Tea said.

"Now's not the time to think about that," Tristan said.

"Yeah," Tea replied as she sat down next to Tristan behind a crate. "I guess you're right."

Meanwhile, Kaiza, Joey, and Yugi were in the main foyer of the ship.

"Look at all these guys," Kaiza said as he indicated the duellists dotted about the foyer.

"Yeah I know," Joey said. "There's a lot of them, ain't there?"

"They're not just duelling either," Yugi replied. "They're also trading with other duellists in the hope that they'll get better cards for their decks."

Joey nodded then ran off towards two duelists, hoping to trade some of his cards with their own.

"So the rumors are true, Yugi Moto is on this ship," a high-pitch voice said from behind Yugi and Kaiza.

Yugi and Kaiza turned around and saw two young men standing in the doorway behind them. One of them was short with light blue hair in a bowl-shape, large glasses, and a green suit. He also looked like he had a permenant sneer plastered on his face. The other had shaggy black hair and was wearing a knit skull cap and a green shirt with a cream sleeveless vest over it.

"Hang on a minute," Kaiza said, pointing at the green-suited boy. "You're Weevil Underwood! You won the recent Duel Monsters Championship!"

"That's right," Yugi said.

Yugi then indicated the shaggy-haired boy.

"And you're Rex Raptor, the runner up in the same final," Yugi said.

Yugi then turned to Weevil.

"How do you know me?" Yugi asked.

"Everyone knows your name now," Weevil replied. "You're the kid who beat Seto Kaiba. I'm very interested in seeing how you duel for myself."

"Like you'll get a chance to…" Rex commented. "My dinosaurs will stomp all over you before you ever get the chance."

"As if," Weevil retorted. "If I remember right, my insects swarmed all over your overgrown lizards last time."

"Oh yeah?" Rex half-said, half-shouted. "We'll see…"

Weevil and Rex erupted into an argument. Kaiza turned to Yugi.

"Let's get out of here," Kaiza whispered.

"Point taken," Yugi replied. "Let's go."

Kaiza and Yugi then walked away from Weevil and Rex and walked out onto the deck.

**So many expert duelists know about my duel with Kaiba…** Yugi thought. **But I wouldn't have thought that they'll know about my duel with Pegasus. Why did Pegasus single me out? What is it about me? Why single just me out? What's so important to him that he'll kidnap my Grandfather's soul? **

"Hey Yug!" Joey called, interrupting Yugi's thoughts. "Check out all the cool cards I got."

Joey walked over, holding a variety of cards. Yugi read them off.

"Salamandra," Yugi said as he read each one. "Kunai with Chain, Baby Dragon _(Level: 3 / Type: Dragon / Attribute: Wind / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 700)_, and Shield and Sword. All right, with these magic cards, if you combine them with your monsters, you'llhave a really good and strong deck."

"Oh yeah!" Joey cheered.

Yugi reached into the box which he kept some spre cards. He pulled out one and showed it to Joey.

"Here, use this card as well," Yugi said as Joey took the card. "It's called the Time Wizard _(Level: 2 / Type: Spellcaster/Effect / Attribute: Light / ATK: 500 / DEF: 400)_. It can be handy in a tough spot."

"Thanks, Yug," Joey said. "You're always looking out for me."

"What are friends for?" Yugi said, smiling.

"I agree with that," Kaiza said.

"Hey, Kaiza," Joey said. "I might not have known you for long but…I gotta say you're one of the coolest guys I've ever met. You've got a neat deck of cards, too."

"Thanks," Kaiza replied. "You really have potential as a duelist. Just carry on the way you're going and you'll do fine."

Kaiza and Joe then high-fived.

However, a figure was watching the three duelists. The figure had evil intentions in mind. The figure wlked towards them. It was Weevil.

"Oh Yugi," Weevil said. "Can I see that Exodia card?"

"Oh, sure," Yugi said as he drew the cards from his deck and handed them over to Weevil.

Weevil then walked slowly towards the railing. Yugi could tell something was strange about Weevil but just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"So these are the cards you used to defeat Kaiba," Weevil said. "You know, I've been trying to devise a strategy to counteract Exodia. But nothing would come to me. But now, I think I've found out a way to do it. While it's impossible to get rid of Exodia the monster, it is possible to get rid of the cards themselves…"

"Wait," Kaiza said. "What are you…"

Suddenly, Weevil threw the Exodia cards over the railing and into the sea below.

"Say good-bye to Exodia!" Weevil cried. "You should always keep an eye on your cards. You just might…lose them."

Weevil then laughed evily then walked away. Yugi, Joey, and Kaiza rushed to the railing to look for the cards.

"NO!" Yugi cried. "Those were my Grandpa's cards!"

"I'll get them for you, Yug," Joey said.

Suddenly, without warning, Joey dived into the ocean, looking for the cards.

"What the hell are you doing Joey?" Kaiza yelled. "Are you completely bat-shit crazy! You'll catch your death in there!"

In the water below, Joey tried to swim towards the nearest Exodia card he could see. He reached out with great effort and grabbed it.

"One down," Joey said. "Four to go."

Joey then dived under to look for the others.

Back on the boat, Kaiza took off his jacket.

"Kaiza, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Yugi asked, worriedly.

"Someone's gotta save his skin," Kaiza said as he positioned himself near the railing. "You can't because your Millenium Puzzle will only weigh you down and make you drown."

Before Yugi could say anything else, Kaiza jumped over the railing and dived into the water. He then swam towards Joey.

"KAIZA!" Yugi cried frantically, looking for his friends. "JOEY!"

Meanwhile, Kaiza could see that Joey was just running out of strength to stay afloat. He swam as fast as he could towards Joey and held him above the water level.

**Okay…** Kaiza thought. **You dive down to save a friend from drowning. Now you don't know what to do to pull yourself and that friend back up. Great job, genius.**

"Kaiza!" someone from the boat shouted.

Kaiza looked up and saw Tristan dangling from a rope ladder hanging from the side of the ship. Tea and Yugi were looking worried from the top.

"Am I ever glad to see you, Tristan?" Kaiza asked as he swam over to Tristan. "I owe ya one."

"No problem," Tristan replied. "Just give Joey to me and follow us up."

Kaiza handed Joey over to Tristan who put him on his back, piggy-back style. Tristan then climbed up the ladder with Kaiza following close behind.

"Kaiza!" Yugi said as Kaiza climbed over the railing back on board the ship. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Kaiza said. "I'm fine."

Suddenly, they all heard coughing coming from Joey's direction. They all crowded around him.

"Joey, you're alive!" Tristan said.

"Of course he's alive, you doofus," Kaiza said, grinning.

Kaiza had changed out of his shirt and put a fresh one on. Joey slowly sat up and started bringing up sea-water from his insides.

"Wouldn't have opened his eyes otherwise, would he?" Kaiza asked.

When he had finished, Joey turned to face Yugi.

"Sorry I wasn't able to save all of your cards," Joey said sadly.

"It really doesn't matter," Yugi said.

"It matters to me," Joey said, now getting teary-eyed. "I can't do anything right…not for my friends…not even for my sister."

"Sister?" Kaiza asked. "You have a sister?"

"You've never mentioned her before," Yugi said.

Joey then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and inside was a photo of Serenity.

"Back when we were kids," Joey explained. "Our parents divorced. I stayed with our dad while our mum took Serenity to live with her. I haven't seen her since she was driven away by our mum. I'll never forget the way she looked at me that day. She was crying her eyes out. However, a couple of days ago, she sent me a video saying how, if she doesn't have this really expensive surgery, she'll go completely blind. That's why I want to win the three million dollars, so that she could get the operation. If I don't win the money, she'll eventually reach the point where she'll go blind for the rest of her life."

"Don't worry, Joey," Yugi said. "I'll do anything I can to help you win that money."

"I will too," Kaiza said.

"Thanks you guys," Joey said. "By the way Kaiza…thanks for saving my life."

"No biggie," Kaiza said. "Just did what I thought was right."

"Hey guys, look over there," Tristan called.

Everyone looked to see the sun coming up behind a large island. The way the sun lit it up…it was beautiful.

"Well," Kaiza said as he helped Joey up into a standing position. "No turning back now. That's obviously the island Pegasus was talking about."

"Yeah," Yugi said, nodding in agreement. "That's the island, all right. Hopefully, my Grandpa's somewhere on that island."

**Hold on, Grandpa…** Yugi thought. **I'm coming.**

oooooooooooooooooooo

**A.N:** There you go! That's the end of the second chapter of 'Ancient Heroes Pt 1: Duelist Kingdom'. Thank you to Shadow Drone King and The Duelist Of Dawn for reviewing the last chapter. Please read and review! Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not…and I mean do NOT…own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh. The whole Yu-Gi-Oh franchise belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and TV Tokyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Squash Some Bugs Pt 1 – Ugly Bug Ball

oooooooooooooooooooo

The sun shone down on the boat as it brought its passengers to its destination…Duelist Kingdom Island. It looked pretty big…even from a few miles out.

"This Duelist Kingdom looks pretty big," Joey said as he, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Kaiza looked out towards the island. "Finding both Pegasus and your Grandpa on that island isn't gonna be easy."

"That's our Joey!" Kaiza cut in. "Ever the voice of encouragement."

Joey turned to glare at Kaiza who started laughing. Because of Kaiza's laughing, the others started laughing. Eventually, Joey caved in and started laughing too.

"Ok, calm down you two," Yugi said. "Joey's got a point though. I know it won't be easy. But at least it's a start."

"Good point," Kaiza said as he took a silver pendant from his inside coat pocket and placed it around his neck. The pendant was a lion's head.

Tea looked at Kaiza.

"What's with the necklace?" Tea asked.

"It's a copy of Squall's pendant from Final Fantasy 8," Kaiza replied. "I love that game…so does my sister."

"Sister?" Tea asked. "You've never mentioned you had a sister."

"Yeah I did," Kaiza replied. "Remember when we first met. I said I moved there a few months ago with my mum, dad, and sister."

"Ah, I remember now," Tea said. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Kaiza said. "Anyway, she's called Roza. She's 18 and she's never learned how to play Duel Monsters. She never got as hooked on it like I did. She used to watch the tournaments on tv with me but never learned how to play the game."

"Where is she now?" Joey asked, butting in.

"Most probably at home with our parents," Kaiza replied.

Eventually, the boat pulled into the island's port. At the centre of the island was a large castle-like structure that had a long staircase in front of it.

As Yugi and the rest of the group walked down the ship's ramp to the island, Kaiza noticed the men in smart, expensive, black Italian suits forming a guard of honour at the bottom of the ramp.

"Hey Tea," Kaiza said.

"What's up?" Tea asked, turning her head towards Kaiza.

"Check out the suits," Kaiza said as he indicated the Italian-suited men. "Like something out of a catalogue."

"Hey, Tea," Tristan piped up. "What if one of those guys finds out we're both stowaways? We should just swim back."

"Listen to this genius," Tea replied. "We're in the middle of nowhere. Emphasis on nowhere. If you can act normal for once, we'll be fine."

Yugi, Joey, and Kaiza sniggered.

"I agree with Tea on this one, Tristan," Kaiza said as he stood beside Tea. "You'll be fine if you can act normal, you'll be fine. I know it's a bit of an acting stretch for you but-"

"Kaiza…" Tristan butted in, giving Kaiza a death-glare while Kaiza and the others laughed.

By now, they had reached the bottom of the ramp. Joey was walking with his hands in his pockets in case the guards asked where his dueling glove was. He held his only star chip tightly in his hand.

"Hey you!" one of the guards called out to Tristan.

Tristan froze in place. The others walked on ahead of him.

**Uh oh…** Tristan thought. **Now what? **

"Don't look so nervous," the guard assured him. "You are our guests."

"Yes sir," Tristan said, turning sharply and bowing. "Thank you sir!"

He then ran off to join the others.

"I think I just had a heart attack," he said as he caught up to them.

"Way to play it cool, Tristan," Tea said sarcastically as Tristan tried to catch his breath.

"That wasn't suspicious at all," Kaiza said. "You're a real crappy actor."

"Kaiza…" Tristan said, turning and glaring.

"Sorry…" Kaiza said, holding up his arms apologetically. "I'm only joking. You do know that, right?"

"Yeah I know," Tristan said as he smiled slightly.

Suddenly, Kaiza and Joey sneezed loudly.

"Hey!" Tea said. "Both of you…next time, try holding your nose!"

"Sorry," Kaiza said apologetically.

"Both of you wouldn't have caught that cold if it wasn't for Weevil," Yugi commented, remembering how Weevil threw his Exodia cards over the side of the boat and how Joey risked his life to retrieve them. Also, Yugi remembered how Kaiza risked his life jumping in to save Joey.

"Hey," Joey said as he held up two soggy cards. "I was able to save two of them."

The two cards were two pieces of Exodia. Now, thanks to Weevil, they were useless.

"I wish I had never given Weevil my Exodia cards," Yugi said.

"Stop beating yourself up about it," Joey said. "You weren't to know that Weevil was about to do what he did. You shouldn't blame yourself."

"I agree with Joey on this one," Kaiza agreed. "To be completely honest, if there is anyone to blame in this situation, it's that bug-headed basta-"

"Kaiza!" Tea snapped, cutting off Kaiza's sentence. "The language…"

"What?" Kaiza asked as he looked at Tea. "It's true."

"Speaking of the devil and thou shall appear," Tristan said as he indicated the Bug/Insect duelist who was giving Yugi a really smug grin. "What I would give just to kick his butt back to the mainland."

"Not before me, you won't," Kaiza added.

Soon after, the group of friends were walking along the forest path towards the large castle.

"So…Kaiza…your sister," Tea said. "What does she look like?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kaiza asked as he looked at Tea.

"Just curious," Tea answered.

"Ok," Kaiza replied. "Like I said, she's 18. She's got blue eyes and fiery red hair that she keeps in a plait. She's also about 5'5''. She also wears glasses."

"A redhead," Tea said.

"Yeah," Kaiza replied. "She got bullied a lot in our previous school because of it. I personally don't have a problem with redheaded people. I actually like redheads. I really don't get why people have this issue with them, just because of their hair colour."

"Me neither," Tea said. "It's horrible how redheads are treated these days."

By now, the group had reached the bottom of the tall steps, leading up to the castle.

"Don't tell me we've got to walk all the way up there!" Tristan moaned.

"Ok," Kaiza replied. "We won't tell you. Besides, we've got to go up anyway to meet our oh-so-glorious host…ha ha ha…and learn the rules."

"Come on," Yugi said. "Let's go."

The group then set off up the stairs.

"Are we there yet?" Tristan asked when they were halfway up.

"No," Tea said.

They carried on walking.

"Are we there yet?" Tristan asked a minute later.

"Not yet," Joey replied.

Tristan fell silent again as they carried on walking.

"Are we there yet?" Tristan asked a minute later, this time with a slight grin on his face.

"Yes," Kaiza said.

"Really?" Tristan asked.

"NO!" Kaiza, Tea, and Joey snapped at the same time.

Suddenly, out of the corner of Tea's eye, she saw a flicker of white. She looked in its direction and saw a young white-haired boy in a white sweater move behind a tree.

"What the…" Tea started.

"What's wrong, Tea?" Kaiza asked.

"I thought I saw Bakura," Tea replied.

"Bakura from school?" Yugi asked, overhearing.

Tea nodded. Yugi looked in the direction Tea was looking but didn't see anything.

"Well," Yugi said. "He isn't there now."

"What's he doing here?" Kaiza asked.

"Beats me," Tristan said. "However it hasn't been the first time we've seen him…"

FLASHBACK 

_"I really need the bathroom," Tea complained as she pushed open the top of the crate she and Tristan were hiding in. _

_"Tea, come back," Tristan begged as Tea stepped out of the crate. "What if someone sees you? They'll put you in the brig!"_

_"Well, then I'll be in a place with a bathroom," Tea retorted. _

_She then stretched out her arms and legs. It felt like hours since they both decided to assist Yugi by sneaking on board the boat in a packing crate. They knew that Yugi, Joey and Kaiza were on the boat already. It was actually Tea's idea of stowing away on the boat in the first place. _

_Suddenly, the door to the inside cabin door opened. Tea quickly ducked around the corner and pressed herself back-first against the wall. She carefully peeped and saw Bakura walk out of the door and over to the railings at the other side. _

_Bakura… Tea thought. Didn't know he was a duelist. What on earth is he doing here? _

_"Tea, why-" Tristan started. _

_Tea quickly silenced Tristan by slapping a hand to his mouth. _

_"Quiet," Tea said quietly. "It's Bakura." _

_"What the…" Tristan said as Tea lowered her hand from his mouth. _

_The two crouched and then looked quietly around the corner to where Bakura was standing earlier…but to their surprise, there was nobody there. _

_"Are you sure you saw him?" Tristan asked. _

_"You think I would make something like this up?" Tea asked. "I'm absolutely 100% positive he was there…er, I think so anyway." _

_Not long after, Tea and Tristan watched as the incident between Weevil, Yugi, Joey, and Kaiza happened. They carried on watching with shock as Weevil threw Yugi's Exodia cards over the side of the boat into the sea. Tea nearly cried out as Joey dove in after them. She nearly lost it when Kaiza dove in to rescue him. _

_"Come on," Tea said, standing up. "We have to help them." _

_Tea and Tristan then ran off to search for a rope ladder, completely forgetting about Bakura. _

END FLASHBACK 

"That's twice in a row now," Tea said. "Maybe I'm just being silly."

"Just being silly?" Kaiza asked, grinning. "I thought you already were…"

Tea then slapped Kaiza playfully on the arm. She knew Kaiza was only joking.

A few minutes later, Yugi and the others were amongst other duelists gathered around the large wooden doors at the front of the castle. Over the door was a balcony. The duelists were chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey look," one said. "It's Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, the top two duelists."

"Mako Tsunami's here too!" another said. "Wow, these are some of the best duelists around."

"Wait a second, where the champ?" the first one asked. "Where's Seto Kaiba?"

"Didn't you hear?" the second replied. "Some kid beat him…on his own turf too."

"Who is this kid?" another cut in. "How did he beat the champ?"

"I heard from someone on the boat that his name's Yugi," the second replied. "Obviously, he'll be the favourite to win."

"But I thought Kaiba was the best…" the third moaned.

"That's what I thought too," the first said. "But now, Yugi will be the one to beat."

Joey nudged Yugi.

"You're the main topic now," Joey said.

Yugi grew red with embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he was so famous just because of one duel…even if it was against the reigning champion. He wasn't used to all the attention.

"Attention duelists," a voice yelled through a megaphone, saving Yugi from further embarrassment. "Please gather around. Your gracious host is eager to greet you all."

As soon as the announcer stepped back then another man stepped forward. He was dressed in a smart red suit and his white hair covered the left half of his face.

"What I wouldn't give to get just five minutes alone with that guy," Joey said through gritted teeth.

**Me too…** Yugi thought. **Somewhere, he has my Grandpa…and I'm gonna find him. **

"Joey," Kaiza said, grinning as Joey faced him. "Didn't realise you felt that strongly about him…wanting five minutes with him…alone."

That last comment made Tea, Tristan and even Yugi giggle. When they had finished, they looked up towards Pegasus.

"Greetings, Duelists!" Pegasus greeted. "I am Maxamillian Pegasus…"

Kaiza leaned in towards Tea.

"I am the most effeminate man in the whole world…not to mention a world-class d-head," Kaiza whispered in Tea's ear.

That made Tea giggle.

"It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom," Pegasus continued. "You stand before me, the world's greatest duelists. However, only one of you will be crowned 'King of Games.' I implore you all to assemble your cards and decks with victory in mind because this type of tournament with test your skills like no-one has ever done before. Now, pay attention while I explain the rules. This will be a free-for-all. Every duelist will be out for himself. To track your progress, you've each been given a dueling glove. You've also been given two precious star chips…"

At the same time, Joey and Kaiza looked down at the star chip they each held tightly in their hand. They then looked up at each other and grinned.

"Each duelist must wager these star chips before each duel you compete in," Pegasus continued. "To advance to the finals, you must earn ten star chips. Ten star chips will let you enter into this castle for a chance at the three million dollar prize and for a chance to face me in one final duel!"

If Grandpa's soul is here… Yugi thought. I'll bet anything he somewhere inside that castle. But, with all the guards around, there's no way I can sneak in. I'll just have to earn ten star chips and earn my way inside that way.

"After two days have past," Pegasus went on. "Only those with ten star chips shall be allowed to remain on the island. Everyone else will have to leave. At the beginning of each duel, the Life Points will be set at 2000. You may use any cards in your deck. However, direct attacks against other players are not allowed. Remember this…think boldly, think strategically, and duel mercilessly. You have one hour to prepare yourselves and your decks for this tournament. When the sky lights up with fireworks, the duels will begin!"

The crowd cheered as Pegasus returned inside the castle.

The Duelists have arrived… Pegasus thought. Yugi has taken the bait and the games are about to begin. Everything goes according to plan.

Yugi and the others remained on the steps after most of the other duelists have gone back down.

I have to win my way into that castle… Yugi thought.

Not long after, Yugi and the others were just having a wander, watching as the technicians finished setting up one of the dueling arenas.

"Yugi, I don't know if I can win this thing," Joey commented.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"I mean, this is a big tournament," Joey explained. "With all these duelists involved, and me as a beginner, I haven't got a hope in hell of winning this."

"Now Joey, you and me both know that's not true," Yugi replied. "Besides, your little sister's counting on you to win the prize money."

"Yugi has a point there," Kaiza said. "I know I'm helping Yugi find his Grandpa…but I also want to help you win the prize money."

"Thanks Kaiza," Joey said. "That means a lot."

"You can do it," Tea said, trying to encourage Joey. "You just have to stay clear of the more experience duelists."

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "You just have to start at the bottom. Then, as you get more experience, you can move up the ladder so to speak."

"Thanks, you guys," Joey said. "Well, Yugi, between your Grandpa and my sister, we don't have any room for mistakes."

Yugi was about to say something when loud explosions filled the air. The group, and other duelists around them looked in the direction of the castle and noticed multi-coloured explosions high above it. It was the signal to say the tournament had begun.

"Come on guys," Kaiza said. "We've got a sister and a grandpa to save."

The group then walked off.

Later, the group was just wandering about.

"So, Yugi…what's your plan on getting your Grandpa back?" Kaiza asked.

"Well, I'll head after Weevil first," Yugi replied. "I want my revenge on him for stealing and practically destroying my Grandpa's cards."

"Lucky I'm here then, isn't it?" a voice said from behind them.

Startled, the group turned around, Tea grabbing onto Kaiza's arm with fright. Weevil was standing there, smiling smugly.

Kaiza looked down at his arm, then at Tea, then back down at his arm again.

"Er…Tea…you do realise you're cutting off the circulation from my arm, right?" Kaiza said.

Tea let go immediately.

"Sorry about that," Tea said. "Just got a bit of a fright, that's all."

"Weevil," Yugi challenged. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Instead of replying, Weevil just turned around and ran into a forest. Yugi and the others followed him but a swarm of moths slowed them down.

"What a wuss!" Tea said.

"No kidding!" Kaiza replied.

"In some ways, you have to give Weevil credit for being this fast," Joey said.

"Whose damn side are you on?" Tea snapped.

"Don't shoot the messenger!" Joey said. "I'm pointing it out."

**Why is Weevil running?** Yugi thought. **We all know he's wants to duel me. So…if he wants to duel me, why is he running away. Something's telling me, I'll find out sometime soon.**

Eventually, Yugi and his friends cornered Weevil in a clearing in the forest.

"You're in for it now, Bug-Breath," Kaiza said.

"Yeah," Tea replied. "Apologise for wrecking Yugi's deck RIGHT NOW!"

"That's just not gonna happen," Weevil said. "I've lead Yugi into my trap…again!"

"It's time you answer for what you did on the boat, Weevil!" Yugi said as his Millennium Puzzle lit up.

Yugi then felt the energies from the Millenium Puzzle flow into him. When it had finished, he had transformed.

"Now, Weevil," this new Yugi said. "Time to see if you duel as well as you can run away."

"Was I running away or cleverly weaving you into my web?" Weevil retorted.

"He's never gonna quit it with the bug jokes, is he?" Tea asked Kaiza.

"Apparently not," Kaiza replied.

"It's time to duel!" Yugi shouted.

"As you wish," Weevil replied. "Prepare to lose, Yugi!"

Suddenly, a duel arena, similar to the arena where Yugi defeated Kaiba, rose out from the ground. It was half red and half blue with the number 15 on the side. Two podiums and stands unfolded as well as four holo projection towers on each corner.

"Man, these won't be like the duels back home," Joey commented.

"No sh*t, Sherlock," Kaiza said, rolling his eyes at his friend. "What tipped you off?"

Kaiza turned to Tea.

"Sorry for the language," Kaiza apologised, remembering the last time he swore, Tea told him off.

"That's fine," Tea said. "Now let's just watch Yugi squash this tiny insect into the ground!"

"Agreed!" Joey and Kaiza said at the same time.

"You stepped into a hornet's nest," Weevil taunted as he ran to the red side. "There's no way out!"

Yugi didn't say anything as he went to the blue corner.

"Now let's just get this started," Yugi said, now standing in the blue corner.

"Ok," Weevil replied. "As soon as I'm finished exterminating you, the sooner I get out of here and win this whole tournament!"

"What a cocky little S.O.B!" Joey said.

"No kidding," Tea replied.

Kaiza and Tristan nodded in agreement.

"LET'S DUEL!" Weevil and Yugi cried out.

_(Yugi: 2000 – Weevil: 2000)_

Suddenly, a passing duelist noticed the stadium and the duel about to happen and called out to two other duelists who were standing nearby.

"Hey, look, there's a duel's starting!" the first duelist said.

"Let's check it out!" the second said as they walked to the stadium.

"Hang on a minute," the third said when they got there. "I recognise the one with the glasses. It's Weevil Underwood, the National Champion. But who's that dueling with him?"

Overhearing them, Kaiza turned to the three duelists.

"That's Yugi Moto," Kaiza informed.

"Isn't that the kid who defeated Kaiba?" the second duelist asked.

"The very same," Kaiza said. "I saw it with my own two eyes."

"To be honest," the third started as Kaiza turned back towards the duel. "I didn't expect a Yugi-Weevil match-up until the finals."

"Me neither," the first one agreed.

"But Weevil's the National champ," the second one reasoned. "There's no way some new kid can win against him, even if he did win against Kaiba."

Suddely, Weevil noticed them.

"Well, Yugi, looks like my adoring public is waiting," Weevil taunted as he indicated the three new arrivals. "So let us begin!"

"DUEL!" both Yugi and Weevil yelled.

"Let's see how you do against my Killer Needle _(Lv 4 / Wind / Insect / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000)_!" Weevil said as he placed a card down.

The projectors showed a large bee with an equally-big stinger.

"You'll have to get through my Mammoth Graveyard _(Lv 3 / Earth / Dinosaur / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800)_," Yugi replied as he summoned a large elephant skeleton to the field. "This monster will match your insect point for point. Attack!"

"Killer Needle, let's show that mammoth your poison stinger!" Weevil instructed as the two monsters charged at each other.

The two monsters collided, making Mammoth Graveyard disappear.

"No!" Yugi cried.

"Gone?" Weevil taunted. "Must be allergic to my sting!"

**I don't get it…** Yugi thought. **Both monsters were evenly matched. It should've been a stalemate! So how come my monster was destroyed? **

"Have you figured out why I led you to here of all places?" Weevil asked. "If you look around, you will see that this area is one part wasteland and one part forest. Who thrives in the forest? Bugs, that who! So as long as I play my bugs in the forest area, I get a field power bonus!"

_(Killer Needle: 1200 – 1560)_

"You obviously weren't listening when Pegasus said that this tournament would have some exciting new surprises in store for us," Weevil continued. "Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournament's rulebook like I did, you would be getting a field power bonus instead of me!"

"He cheated!" Joey cried. "He led us here 'cause he knew that Yugi would have an unfair advantage!"

"That's not fair!" Kaiza added.

Tea and Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Go ahead and call me a cheater if you want," Weevil went on. "You're all just jealous that you didn't swipe the rules yourselves…"

"Come down here and say that to my face!" Kaiza said as his hand formed a fist. "See what you get!"

"Kaiza," Joey said, putting a hand on Kaiza's shoulder. "Calm down. That's not gonna help Yugi, is it?"

"Ok, good point," Kaiza said, calming down slightly.

Tea then linked her arm with his…slightly less tight than before. Kaiza smiled at her, a smile which she returned.

Suddenly, Yugi started laughing.

"What's the joke?" Weevil asked.

"Take a look at your Killer Needle," Yugi told him.

Everyone looked at Weevil's Killer Needle. They were surprised when it disappeared in a flash of light.

"My monster!" Weevil cried. "What have you done with my monster?"

Weevil then noticed the stats of Yugi's Mammoth Graveyard. It was the same as his Killer Needle _(1560)_.

"How did this happen?" Weevil moaned.

"It's pretty obvious that my Mammoth gets a field power bonus from the forest just like your bugs," Yugi explained. "Dinosaurs like the Mammoth Graveyard thrive in the wasteland just as the Killer Needle does in the forest. While it's true that my monster was destroyed first, since this field is part forest, part wasteland, not only does your Killer Needle receive a field power bonus, so does my Mammoth Graveyard. So, since they had equal attack points to begin with, they both are destroyed."

"The power bonus was supposed to be mine!" Weevil moaned.

"You know something, Weevil," Yugi continued. "I kept wondering something on the boat. Why were we coming all the way to some remote island just to duel? But as soon as I saw this holographic display grid, I realised why. Every monster has a type of field that it does best on. What makes this island so special is that it has every type of field imaginable. So when you led us to this spot, you were clearly hoping to give yourself a home field advantage."

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Weevil started laughing.

"Ok, not what I was expecting," Kaiza commented.

"Me neither," Joey agreed.

"You're awfully clever to say it like that," Weevil said. "But, unfortunately, that's not enough. There are surprises hidden underneath every rock and I know them all!"

"You can beat him, Yugi!" Joey encouraged.

"Squash that bug into the ground!" Kaiza added.

"Don't let that flea scare you!" Tea ended. "He's bluffing!"

"Oh really?" Weevil asked. "Well, let me see how you deal with this."

Weevil then summoned a large purple beetle monster to the field.

"My Hercules Beetle _(Lv 5 / Earth / Insect / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 2000)_ will find a way to crawl under your skin!" Weevil taunted.

_(Hercules Beetle: ATK: 1500-1950…DEF: 2000-2600)_

Yugi knew he was lucky that he drew a dinosaur card on the first round, but he also knew it might not happen this round. The only option he could come up with was a combo attack, like what Kaiba used against him back in their duel.

"I summon my Feral Imp _(Lv 4 / Dark / Fiend / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1400)_ and I'll equip it with the Horn of the Unicorn to raise its attack!" Yugi cried as he laid a magic card below his monster card.

The green gargoyle-like creature suddenly grew a horn on his head.

_(Feral Imp: ATK: 1300-2000)_

"Magic lightning attack!" Yugi commanded.

The Feral Imp and Hercules Beetle charged at each other and attacked. At the end of the clash, the Feral Imp was destroyed.

_(Yugi: 1350 – Weevil: 2000)_

"What the hell…" Kaiza started.

"Yugi's attack didn't have an effect," Tea added.

"Something's screwy," Joey observed.

"No kidding…" Tristan said.

"I thought even you would have known that all monsters with a field power bonus were resistant to magic," Weevil said.

**Oh no…** Yugi thought. **Now what?**

Yugi then set a monster in Defence mode.

"Taking the cowards way out, eh?" Weevil asked. "It won't work. You see, not even your strongest monsters are a match for my Basic Insect _(Lv 2 / Earth / Insect / ATK: 500 / DEF: 700)_. That's not the only thing I'm going to do. Not only does it get a power bonus…"

_(Basic Insect: ATK: 500 – 650, DEF: 700 – 910)_

"But I'm adding a level 3 laser cannon and a level 2 power boost!" Weevil added as he placed two more magic cards on the field. "That way, he'll be more powerful than ever!"

Weevil's Basic Insect then totally destroyed Yugi's defense monster.

"That, Yugi, is revenge," Weevil continued. "Revenge for every insect you have ever squashed. There's not a monster in your deck that can match up to me. Because…"

Weevil held up a Trap card.

"In case you do anything crazy like attacking me," Weevil continued. "I have a little surprise up my sleeve. This trap will prevent all your monsters from attacking me!"

"Oh really?" Yugi asked. "In that case, I'll just do this…"

Yugi then laid down a card.

**Probably another monster…** Weevil thought.

"That's all you can do, defend," Weevil said. "Because, when my trap card's on the field, your monsters are powerless to stop me! So, is any of this bugging you yet?"

**He's that busy bragging that he's taking his eyes from the main game…** Yugi thought. **Maybe I can use that to my advantage and plan a trap of my own. **

Yugi then placed a card, face-down and vertical on the bottom half of the table.

"Face it, Yugi, I got you totally pinned down against me," Weevil taunted. "None of your pathetic little monsters can attack me but I can attack you as many times as I want. And with each turn, I can summon a new monster."

In the next two turns, Weevil summoned two more Insect-type monsters.

"I'm going to take out all your monsters in one buggy blitz!" Weevil bragged.

**That's right, Weevil…** Yugi thought. **Put all your monsters on the field. Then you've triggered my trap. **

"Wow, look at Yugi up there," Tea said. "He's just so focused."

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "It's like when he duels, he's a whole different person."

"I gotta admit something here," Kaiza said. "In all the time I've been dueling, I've never seen a duelist more focused than what Yugi is right now."

"I agree with that," Tristan said.

"Me too," Tea said.

"Me three," Joey added.

Weevil drew a card and chuckled.

"Well, look at this…I'm down to my last bug monster, Yugi," Weevil said. "You're about to be exterminated!"

"I'm just gonna let my cards do the talking for me," Yugi replied, drawing his next card.

It was the Dark Magician.

Bingo! Yugi thought. With Dark Magician on the field, there's no way Weevil can resist attacking him. When he does, I spring my trap!

"Excellent!" Weevil said with an evil grin. "I'll destroy your favorite card first! Now, my insect, power up your laser cannon and destroy Yugi's favourite card!"

As Basic Insect powered up its cannon, Weevil noticed Yugi laughing. The evil grin faded from his face slightly.

"Why are you laughing?" Weevil asked, a little frightened.

"What…why are you laughing?" Weevil asked a little frightened.

"Actually, Weevil," Yugi said. "You're not the only one who can lay a trap card."

"What?" Weevil asked.

"You're so busy showboating that you paid no attention to the main game," Yugi continued.

"B-but I thought they were all m-monsters!" Weevil stuttered.

"Not all of them," Yugi explained. "You see, while you filled your side of the field with Bug monsters, I laid down a trap. A secret surprise…Mirror Force!"

Yugi then turned over the vertical card he placed down earlier, revealing Mirror Force!

"No!" Weevil cried. "Stop your attack!"

"It's too late for that, Weevil," Yugi said. "You can't do anything about it because you have already declared your attack. Now, Mirror Force will reflect your monster's attack back at you!"

As Yugi said, the attack from Weevil's Basic Insect was reflected from the Dark Magician, bounced back at Weevil, then destroyed all of Weevil's bug monsters.

_(Yugi: 1350 – Weevil: 555) _

At the sidelines, Joey, Tristan, Kaiza, and Tea cheered.

"Yeah Yugi!" Joey cheered.

"Way to teach that bug freak a lesson!" Tristan cried.

"Squashed like the bug he is!" Tea shouted.

"I guess the old saying is right!" Kaiza cried. "To be the man, you gotta beat the man! In your face, Weevil!"

"Face it, Weevil," Yugi said. "Your army is destroyed, you've got hardly any Life Points, and as you yourself said earlier, you have no more monsters left. Now do you see where stealing and cheating gets you: absolutely nowhere!"

Suddenly, Weevil let out an evil laugh.

"Actually," Weevil said. "Remember when I said I had no more monsters? Well, I lied!"

"What?" Yugi asked, a little shocked.

"I still have my ultimate monster waiting to make an appearance," Weevil said, now grinning evilly. "When it does come onto the field, I guarantee it will put you out of your misery once and for all!"

While Yugi and the others looked shocked, Weevil let out a really evil laugh. Yugi was in deep trouble now and, at the moment, he can't do anything about it!

TO BE CONTINUED!

oooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** Well, that's the end of that chapter. One thing I gotta say though…the speech what Kaiza said about redheads. That's actually what I think. I'm not ashamed to admit it. I'm a redhead and I used to get bullied a lot in school because of it. That speech is actually what I feel. So…will Yugi win his duel against Weevil? Will Kaiza and/or Joey find someone to duel against? Find out in the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own any part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. That belongs to Kazuki Takahasi and TV Tokyo. I only own Kaiza and the contents of Kaiza's deck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Squash Some Bugs Pt 2 – The Ultimate Insect

oooooooooooooooooooo

Kaiza, Tea, Joey, and Tristan were celebrating the wipeout of all of Weevil's monsters by Yugi's one card.

"Great move, Yugi!" Tristan cheered.

"All right!" Joey added.

"Wipe the floor with him!" Kaiza also cheered.

"Weevil's nearly done," Tea commented.

She then heard a harsh laugh coming from behind the group. The whole group turned around and looked at the owner of the laugh. She seemed familiar…at least to Joey and Kaiza.

"Hey, I know you," Joey said. "You're Mai Valentine."

"Yeah," Kaiza said. "Me, Joey, and Yugi met you on the boat over here."

"I gotta say that I fell sorry for you all," Mai said.

"Oh really?" Tea asked challenging, already annoyed by Mai's presence. "How is that?"

"Well, let's face it," Mai said. "You are cheering on a loser!"

"Loser?" Tea asked, now really annoyed.

"After all, Weevil is the regional champion," Mai continued. "No moves that little runt has can possibly stop him."

"LITTLE?" Tea shouted, clenching her fist.

She then went to hit Mai but Kaiza held her back by the arm.

"Hold it right there Tea," Kaiza said as Tea calmed down slightly. "She ain't worth getting worked up over."

"Good point," Tea said, smiling slightly.

"Then again, Mai does have a point, Tea," Joey said.

"Hey, just whose side are you on anyway?" Tea asked.

"Yugi's obviously," Joey replied. "All I'm saying is Weevil's no pushover. After all, if he was a pushover, he wouldn't be the regional champion. Also, he wouldn't be here on this island if he wasn't."

Tea scowled.

"You gotts admit Tea that Joey has a point," Kaiza said.

Tea never said a word. She just turned back to the duel.

"You know something, Weevil," Yugi said. "All the way through this duel, you've done a lot of buzzing. However, I've yet to feel a sting."

"Well then, let me do you a favour," Weevil replied. "Since you're new to the tournament game, I'll tell you. I'll wipe that smirk off your face."

Weevil drew a card.

"Oh no," Weevil said in mock despair. "This card doesn't stand a chance…I'll just have to lay it in defence mode."

Meanwhile, back with the group, Kaiza leaned to whisper in Tea's ear.

"Spot the bluff," Kaiza whispered.

"I agree with you there," Tea agreed. "Now that was just too obvious."

**Nice try, Weevil…** Yugi thought. **But I still remember that trap card you placed down. Now, if I attack him, he'll spring that exact same trap and I can kiss bye-bye to my monsters…wait, I have an idea! I'll get my monsters off the field, then attack him. That might work! **

"I'll make you use that trap, Weevil," Yugi said. "However, I'll use this card…Monster Recovery! Monsters, return to your cards now!"

The two monster cards that Yugi played on the field were returned to his deck. Yugi then drew a new hand.

"Now, all I have to do is sacrifice one of my weaker monsters and you'll have to spring your trap," Yugi said. "Kuriboh _(LV 1 / Fiend / Dark / ATK: 300 / DEF: 200)_! Attack!"

A little brown furball with big eyes and claws appeared on the field. It made a beeline for Weevil's trap card and attacked it.

"Now for me to tell you something, Weevil," Yugi said. "Trap cards only work when they catch you by surprise. That's why they're called traps. Next time, I wouldn't recommend giving your game plan away."

_(Yugi: 1050 – Weevil: 555)_

Weevil laughed maniacally.

"I don't care about that measly trap card!" Weevil said while Yugi gasped in surprise. "Acually, I wanted you to recall your monsters. Want to know why? I'm gonna tell you anyway…I wanted you to recall them because then, you wouldn't attack this…"

Weevil then flipped over the face-down defence monster he placed down earlier. A little green worm then appeared on the field.

**It's just a simple little Larvae Moth** _(LV 2 / Insect / Earth / ATK: 500 / DEF: 400)_**…** Yugi thought. **That tiny creature can't be much of a threat. **

Because of the field, Weevil's Larvae Moth gained a power boost.

_(Larvae Moth: 500-650, 400-520)_

"What's Weevil up to now?" Kaiza asked Joey.

"Beats me, Kaiza," Joey said. "But I'm guessing that he has something bigger in mind."

That's actually a good point… Kaiza thought. I only hope Yugi can survive whatever Weevil's plan is for him.

"Granted, he's now just a slug," Weevil said as he threw down another card. "But my next card, Cocoon of Evolution _(LV 3: Insect / Earth / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2000)_ is gonna change that!"

Larvae Moth was now emitting thread around itself.

"Eww, that's just gross," Tea muttered.

"I agree with that, Tea," Kaiza muttered back, overhearing.

"Weevil's bug is sealing itself inside that cocoon," Joey reported.

"Thanks for the update, Captain Obvious," Kaiza said. "We are watching the same duel as you, you know."

Tea giggled while Joey gave Kaiza a death-glare. Kaiza just gave a 'rock-on' sign with his hand and a wink of his eye at Joey. Joey grinned back.

"Alas, my Cocoon of Evolution!" Weevil announced. "Sitting inside the cocoon is my little Larvae Moth. Over the next 5 turns, the very same Larvae Moth will turn into the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!"

"I'll stop that happening by cracking that cocoon!" Yugi declared.

"You can try, Yugi," Weevil replied. "However, due to the field power bonus, it will be easier said than done."

_(Cocoon of Evolution: 2000-2600)_

"It's defence is now so strong, even your most strongest monster is no match for it," Weevil announced. "This match will be over in 5 more turns. I guarantee it."

Yugi was starting to panic. He only had a matter of time before Weevil's Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth had fully evolved. Even Yugi's Dark Magician would be no match for it.

**This is the only thing I can think of at the minute…** Yugi said as he laid down a monster card on the field.

"Gaia, the Fierce Knight!" Yugi cried as a knight on a horse appeared on the field. "Pierce that cocoon and destroy it!"

However, Weevil's Cocoon was too strong so Gaia's attack simply bounced off.

"Thanks to the field power bonus, it's now too strong!" Joey cried out.

"One turn down and four to go," Weevil said with a sly grin on his face. "Want another try?"

_(Yugi: 750 - Weevil: 555)_

**Preferably not…** Yugi thought. **But I have no other choice. It's the only way that I'll be able to save my grandpa. Weevil's cocoon is too strong for me at the minute. Also, my life points are going down with every failed attack. **

"You can do it, Yugi!" Tea and Kaiza cheered from the sidelines.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed.

"Squash that bug into the ground!" Joey added.

"You four are just delusional," Mai said. "Cheering on shrimp-boy like some pathetic cheerleader squad…you're almost making it sound like Yugi has a chance!"

Mai's comments even made Kaiza turn around and glare at her. Tea, meanwhile, practically had steam coming out of her ears.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Tea shouted in Mai's face. "Of course Yugi has a chance!"

Kaiza had to hold Tea back in a full nelson before she could do something to Mai that she would've regretted.

Meanwhile, Yugi had set a monster in defense mode. He then stood back, trying to figure out how to break Weevil's cocoon.

**Weevil's pretty confident about whatever's inside that cocoon…** Yugi thought. **But I've got to figure out a way to crack it.**

"Come on, Yugi," Joey called out. "You gotta win this one…for your Grandpa!"

"I know," Yugi replied, looking at Joey.

"Well, don't let bug-breath over there push you about," Kaiza cut in, making Yugi look at him. "Fire yourself up!"

**Hang on a minute…** Yugi thought. **Kaiza's had a point…**

Yugi then looked at the cards in his hand, his eyes narrowed. After a few minutes, he looked at his friends and gave a thumbs-up sign, shocking everyone including Mai.

"Looks like Yugi has an idea," Kaiza pointed out.

"Well said, Captain Obvious," Joey said.

"Ah," Kaiza said, grinning at Joey. "Touché."

Joey grinned back.

Meanwhile, Yugi put a monster card down on the field.

"I now summon Curse Of Dragon _(LV 5 / Dragon / Dark / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1500)_," Yugi said. "On top of that, I activate this card…Burning Land! Now Curse Of Dragon…attack with Dragon Flame!"

"Were you listening?" Weevil asked confused. "Your pathetic dragon can't get near my cocoon to even touch my Life Points."

"I wasn't aiming for your cocoon," Yugi said with a sly grin. "I used these cards to attack…and destroy…this entire forest field!"

"That's impossible!" Weevil cried out, dumbstruck.

"Oh it's definitely possible," Yugi replied. "The holographic forest has all the characteristics as a real one…so that makes this one vulnerable to fire. Magic cards can also affect the field. So, thanks to Burning Land, this forest setting is now destroyed. Therefore, that means…you have to kiss bye-bye to your field power bonus."

"NO!" Weevil cried, not quite believing this was happening.

_(Cocoon of Evolution: 2600-2000)_

"Now, on with my attack," Yugi said. "Gaia, the Fierce Knight…attack!"

Gaia stabbed the cocoon.

"Yeah!" Tristan cried.

"Go Yugi!" Joey added.

"They think it's all over…" Tea started.

"Well, it's not quite over yet," Kaiza ended.

"What on earth are you talking about, Kaiza?" Joey asked.

"Look," Kaiza replied as he pointed at Weevil's cocoon as it fell apart.

Suddenly, a loud screech was heard. Everyone, except Weevil and Yugi, covered their ears.

"How on God's green earth is that thing still moving?" Joey cried.

"Surprised, are we?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, we are actually!" Joey snapped back. "Yugi's attack should have finished it off! Why didn't it?"

"Hang on a minute, Joey!" Kaiza shouted. "Whatever was inside that cocoon must have had enough time to evolve!"

Joey was about to reply when a large, green moth with multi-coloured winged crawled out from the cocoon and flew into the air.

The screeching subsided and everyone uncovered their ears.

"Does that answer your question, Joey?" Kaiza asked as the group looked awe-struck at the new creature.

"It pretty much does," Joey replied.

"Well done, Yugi," Weevil congratulated, grinning slyly. "You managed to pierce open my cocoon. Shame this magnificent creature evolved from it. Say hello to my ultimate monster, The Great Moth _(LV 8 / Insect / Wind / ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2500)_!"

"Hang on a minute," Yugi said. "You said earlier that it had to take 5 turns for it to evolve. This hasn't been five turns."

"You do have a point there," Weevil replied. "It does take 5 turns…for it to reach it's Perfectly Ultimate stage. However, you stopped it one turn early, making it just Great. Don't you agree with that?"

**Now I get it…** Kaiza thought. **Because of Yugi's cocoon piercing, the Moth evolved too early from the cocoon. Thanks to that, it's attack points had not reached their limit. Unfortunately for Yugi, the Moth evolved long enough to withstand Yugi's attack on the cocoon. **

Mai grinned slyly.

**I told them so…** Mai though. **I've been proved right yet again. **

**Oh no…** Yugi thought. **Weevil's just made this match do a full 180. I can't give yet, though. I just can't!**

"Out of your league, Yugi?" Weevil taunted. "You should be. Let's face it, you're heading towards your first major tournament defeat. A little gnat like you never was and never will be a match for me!"

**If I had Exodia, this would be over by now…** Yugi thought. **But thanks to Weevil, I don't anymore…no, I can't let that get to me. Now, I have to concentrate and figure out how to get rid of Weevil's Great Moth. **

"You may have summoned your ultimate monster to the field, Weevil," Yugi said. "But I will find a way to exterminate that over-sized bug!"

"You'll pay for that with your life points!" Weevil replied.

"Fine," Yugi said. "In the air is where we'll settle this."

**Hang on a minute…** Kaiza thought. **Since Weevil's Moth can fly, no land-based monsters can get anywhere near it to destroy it. That includes Yugi's current monster, Gaia. Also, Gaia is too weak to withstand any attack from Weevil's Moth. **

"Get ready to lose, Yugi!" Weevil cried. "My moth will slay your dragon and send your knight on a skydive into oblivion! First one to go will be your defence monster!"

Weevil's Great Moth attacked Yugi's Beaver Warrior _(LV 4 / Beast-Warrior / Earth / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1500)_, completely destroying it.

"And now for your knight!" Weevil again cried.

"Guess some one wants a little revenge for shattering the cocoon," Tristan said.

"No…" Kaiza said sarcastically. "I never would've guessed that."

Tea and Joey sniggered while Tristan gave Kaiza a death-glare. Kaiza just grinned and winked.

Meanwhile, Yugi threw down a magic card.

"Not so fast, Weevil," Yugi said. "You were that bust showing off that you failed to notice my newly-placed spell card…Polymerization! With this card, I can combine Gaia and Curse Of Dragon to create…Gaia, the Dragon Champion _(LV 7 / Dragon/Fusion / Wind / ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2100)_! Now Gaia can go head-to-head with your Great Moth!"

"Not quite yet," Weevil said. "Look around."

Yugi did so…and couldn't quite believe what he saw. His newly-placed fusion monster was losing its ATK points.

"In answer to your unspoken question, it's poison," Weevil explained. "When my Great Moth carries out it's Wing Gust attack, ting particles are released into the air."

_(Gaia, the Dragon Champion: 2600-2000)_

**Oh no…** Yugi thought. **My knight's in BIG trouble! **

Yugi looked at the current cards in his hand. His face fell.

**There's no card in my hand that can stop it…** Yugi thought. **But my Grandpa himself made this deck, and I have every faith in it. I know it won't fail me now. Well…let's go. **

Yugi drew a card…and grinned when he saw what card it was. He placed it on the field.

"Get ready to be all washed up, Weevil," Yugi said. "The Spell card…Makiyu, the Magical Mist!"

A light rain covered both Weevil's Moth and Yugi's Dragon. The poison was wiped off.

"That's not fair!" Weevil moaned. "There I was, about to wipe out the rest of your life points…and you call on some pathetic little shower to save you?"

**True, it's saved me now…** Yugi thought. **However, that's not all I did. Pity you didn't pay any attention. **

"Ok then, fine…" Weevil huffed. "You won some respite. Big deal. However, it won't save you from losing! Great Moth, tornado of doom!"

**Oh crap…** Kaiza thought as Weevil's Moth fired a blast at Gaia, completely obliterating it.

"Hang on!" Joey cried.

"HAHAHA!" Weevil jeered. "Your precious Gaia's gone…and you're down to your last few life points. Can it get better than this?"

_(Yugi: 50 – Weevil: 555)_

"Yugi, keep fighting!" Tea cheered.

"Tea's right," Joey added. "You can come back from this!"

"All of you are out of your minds," Mai sneered.

Making his hands form tight fists, Kaiza turned around and glared at Mai. "Hang on a minute, miss Up-Herself. I've just about had enough of you. Joey's right. Yugi never gives up. I might not have known him for very long but, however, I do know that he's one of the most determined duelists I have ever come across…if not the most. He doesn't care if he wins or loses. He just wants to duel honourably…we all do…unlike some people I could mention."

"Well said, Kaiza," Tea said.

"Yeah," Tristan added.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Joey ended.

"Thanks guys," Kaiza said, turning to them and winking.

"Face it…er…what was your name again?" Mai asked.

"Kaiza…Kaiza Draiman," Kaiza replied as he turned back to face Mai.

"Well then, Kaiza," Mai continued. "Look, Yugi's down to 50 life points and Weevil's just destroyed his best fusion monster. Don't any of you get it? Your idiotic cheerleading only distracts young Yugi. That's why he's losing right now. On the other hand, Weevil keeps his mind on what's happening. He doesn't rely on outside distractions. Because of you, Yugi's going to lose this duel and will have to leave the island."

"Miss Valentine, I think you're mistaken," Joey said. "I think Yugi's about to win."

"How do you know, Blondie?" Mai asked.

"Because Yugi's got the look," Joey replied.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiza asked.

"Kaiza, Joey's right," Tristan said. "Whenever Yugi gets a look like that, he's just thought of something…and it's usually big."

"So, whatever it is that Yugi's thought of, it can't be good for your boy Weevil, miss Valentine," Kaiza said, grinning.

All of them turned to look at Yugi who, as Joey said, had a certain grin on his face. The grin then grew to laughter.

"Hey, what's the joke?" Weevil demanded. "Tell me!"

"Let me tell you something, Weevil," Yugi said. "After all your cheating ways, it would have been difficult for you to accept defeat. But if you thought that it would save you from losing this duel…you're wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Weevil asked.

"You play without honour," Yugi continued. "So naturally you expect your opponents to play by the same rules. But, not everyone is like that. Not everyone plays dirty. Like Kaiza said earlier, I play with honour…and it makes a hell of a lot of difference!"

"What are you gonna do?" Weevil taunted. "You've got nothing on the field. And my Moth will wipe out any monster that comes to your defence."

"That's where you're wrong, Weevil," Yugi said as he placed a card on the field. "This monster is about to step up…the mighty SUMMONED SKULL _(LV 6 / Fiend / Dark / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1200)_!"

"What's that?" Kaiza asked.

Even Mai stared dumbfounded.

"Summoned Skull, Dark Magician, and Gaia, the Fierce Knight…" Joey started. "These three monsters are three most powerful monsters in Yugi's deck."

"Your Moth will be exterminated this turn!" Yugi said confidently.

"You've completely lost it, Yugi," Weevil said with a slight hint of panic in his voice. "Granted, your Summoned Skull is powerful…but my Great Moth is even more powerful."

"In case you haven't noticed, my Magical Mist is still dampening the field," Yugi said.

**He's right…** Mai thought.

"Oh no!" Weevil cried. "Everything's soaked…including my Great Moth!"

"There's something else," Yugi went on. "My Summoned Skull attacks with electricity. Since water conducts electricity, that's makes your Moth similar to a lightning rod. Looks like Bonfire Night's arriving early. Thanks to all this water, my Summoned Skull's attack points increase by 1000!"

_(Summoned Skull: 2500-3500)_

"Summoned Skull, let loose with lightning strike!" Yugi instructed.

Summoned Skull then sent a few lightning bolts into the air. The bolts then came back down onto Weevil's Moth ten times worse. The Moth was sent flying to the ground, burning until black as charcoal and smoking.

"NO!" Weevil chouted. "MY MOTH!"

_(Yugi: 50 – Weevil: 0)_

"This duel is officially over," Yugi said as his friends cheered.

"And there I was thinking that this duel would be a cake-walk for Weevil," Mai said.

Later, Yugi, Kaiza, Tea, Joey, and Tristan were walking along a path. Yugi was fitting Weevil's two star chips into his own glove, matching the two he already had.

"There," Yugi said as he fitted the last star into the glove. "Four stars. But I still need six more. Only ten will let me into the castle. When I do, I'll have a chance to save my grandpa!"

"Hey Yugi," Kaiza said. "Was it me that gave you the idea for the Burning Land combo? I remember saying 'Fire yourself up.' Just wanted to know if it was me that gave you the idea."

"It was actually," Yugi replied. "Thanks for the advice."

"Any time," Kaiza said.

Suddenly, something in the forest caught Kaiza's eye…a person watching them. Kaiza looked in the direction of the person but there was no-one there.

"Kaiza, what's up?" Tea asked, noticing him.

"Thought I saw someone in the forest there," Kaiza said as he pointed to where he saw the figure.

Tea and the others looked but there was no-one there.

"There's no-one there," Tristan said.

"No sh*t, Sherlock," Kaiza said as he rolled his eyes. "But I'm telling you, there was someone there."

"If you say so," Yugi said. "You sure it's not old age?"

Kaiza gave Yugi a death-glare while Yugi and the others laughed. Eventually, Kaiza caved in and laughed along with them.

"Anyways, back to business," Yugi said as the group calmed down. "Guess the…'cheerleaders', as Mai put it…were of some help after all."

"As long as I don't have to wear a skirt and wave pom-poms about, I'm fine," Joey said.

"I second that," Kaiza said.

"If anyone of you guys would look good in a skirt, it'd have to be Tristan," Tea said, grinning.

"Ok," Kaiza said after pretending to throw up. "That's a lovely image. Thanks a bleedin' lot Tea."

"Anytime," Tea said as she smiled at Kaiza.

"Hey!" Tristan shouted as everyone laughed. "That's a low blow!"

However, as everyone except Tristan continued laughing, the mystery figure reappeared in the trees and watched the group.

**Very soon, Kaiza…** the mystery person thought. **Very soon indeed.**

oooooooooooooooooooo

Star Chip Counter

**Yugi:** 4

**Joey:** 1

**Kaiza:** 1

oooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** Well, that's the end of that chapter. One thing…I've gotta ask you guys your opinion on something. I'm planning on having Kaiza duel the mystery duelist in the next chapter…now here's something I want to ask you. If you want to, send me ideas for a duelist, send them to me either in a review or by PM. They can be either male or female. If you do send me duelist info, also send me details of their deck too. One condition, they must know about Kaiza and have seen him duel before. Other than that…go nuts! Thank you. On a different note…I'm planning on doing a side story. It's the story to Final Fantasy VIII but with my own OC added in. If you could read it when the first chapter comes up, I'd appreciate it. Thanks! One more thing, my WWE story 'The Age Of Frazer'…I'm planning the 5th chapter to it but having a quite severe case of writer's block on it. I'm not abandoning it. I'm just having trouble with the 5th chapter. That's all. Anyway. Thank you.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own any part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. That belongs to Kazuki Takahasi and TV Tokyo. I only own Kaiza and the contents of Kaiza's deck.

Before I end this chapter, a quite distressing and absolutely real incident occured during the September 10th edition of WWE Monday Night Raw. Announcer Jerry 'The King' Lawler collapsed at the announcer's table and was immediately rushed to the hospital. It was confirmed later that he had suffered a heart attack at the announcer's table. I'm not ashamed to admit it. I'm a big fan of the King so, when I heard about it, I was shocked and upset. God bless you, Jerry! My prayers are with you and your family. Get through this. You're a fighter. Now, I want everyone that reads my story to say a little prayer for the King and help him fight this off. Please? Thank you.


End file.
